Pirates, all aboard!
by xxHunter
Summary: Quando Patrick -Escócia- entra num esquadrão para atacar piratas ele esperava encontrar o mundo por qual ele havia sonhado. E acabou sem mais que um capitão irritante, um irmão menor escondido e um cozinheiro um tanto... diferente. scotxfr frUK scotxUK
1. Chapter 1

Meu primeiro instinto foi empurrá-lo e virar as costas, subir no navio e deixar ele se virar, se precisasse de qualquer coisa, podia pedir ajuda pro nosso pai. Não que ele fosse ajudar, mas Arthur poderia ao menos pedir.  
Parei, vendo o navio ser carregado e respirando fundo, olhando por cima do ombro. Maravilha, lá estava ele, parado, com aqueles olhos marejados de criança, ele já tinha doze anos, tinha que aprender a não chorar! Encarei-o, pra ver se ia embora, ele não se mexeu. Olhei em volta, procurando algo pra me distrair, mas meus olhos caíram nele de novo... Não podia deixar ele ali, sozinho. Só tinha doze...

Droga, estava deixando meu lado fraternal tomar conta de novo, pensei, grunhindo. Era melhor levá-lo comigo. Me virei de volta pro navio, tanta confusão, todos se despedindo da família e amigos, ninguém notaria se o levasse pra dentro...

- Merda. – Xinguei num mero sussurro, antes de me aproximar de novo de Arthur, me agachando na frente dele e encarando os olhos verdes dele com os meus próprios. – Você vem. Mas se me encher, te jogo no mar, ouviu?

Ele riu, assentindo, sabia que ele me levara a sério mesmo assim. Ele já me conhecia bem, eu não hesitaria em dependurá-lo pela janela da minha cabine.  
- Prometo te obedecer! – Ele me certificou, antes que o jogasse por cima de um ombro, como um saco de batatas, e o cobrisse com meu casaco, subindo para o navio com calma, sem chamar atenção. Bati meus pés na madeira e sorri, tinha mesmo sido uma boa escolha vir, o mar era lugar pra mim. Nada como sentir aquele cheiro de sal e o vento dos oceanos batendo no rosto. Por mais clichê que soasse, era a pura verdade.  
Os corredores internos estavam lotados de gente, bem vestidos, mal vestidos, pessoas de outros navios, carregadores, eram todos mais ou menos da minha altura, altos, o capitão não queria "molengas" ele havia dito, uns dias atrás, quando cheguei com um grupo para tentar me unir à tripulação. Éramos parte de uma escolta marinha, tínhamos que ser fortes. Um movimento de Arthur no meu ombro me fez lembrar de que ele estava de cabeça pra baixo, devia estar passando mal assim. Me apressei até minha cabine, abrindo-a sem cuidado, jogando meu irmão na cama e fechando a porta atrás de mim, dando graças à Deus que era uma cabine para uma pessoa. Podia deixar o pirralho ali que ninguém notaria.

- Muito bem, pivete, escute! – puxei meu casaco da cara dele, o rosto vermelho comprovando minha teoria, ficar de cabeça pra baixo não fazia muito bem. – Vamos ter umas regras, ouviu? – Dei um soco na cabeça dele, pra dar ênfase, e ele choramingou, como sempre, passando as mãos no lugar atingido e assentindo.  
- S-sim, senhor! Ai, ai...!  
- Primeiro de tudo, você só vai falar quando eu me dirigir à você, ouviu? E nada de sair desse quarto. NUNCA. Depois vamos ter que arrumar um lugar pra você dormir...

Olhei em torno, no quarto, não era grande coisa. Tinha uma cama, um baú apertado no canto e só. Na parede havia também uns ganchos, para pendurar casacos e afins, onde eu penduraria o Arthur quando me irritasse muito.  
- Agora eu vou lá em cima falar com o capitão e ajudar a zarpar, você fica quieto. - Ele assentiu, e eu deixei a máscara cair um pouco, afagando os cabelos loiros dele, rindo baixo antes de sair. A tripulação principal estava sendo reunida na cabine do capitão, entrei sem cerimônias, parando ao lado dos companheiros de navio, sério, observava o capitão entrar. Era um sujeito alto, forte, com os ombros largos que me lembravam um pouco aqueles super-heróis americanos, tinha um longo bigode castanho e sobrancelhas finas que se arqueavam quando ele te olhava nos olhos. Ele pegou uma lista, e leu alto nossos nomes, aos quais respondíamos como uma chamada de escola, irritante...

- Patrick Kirkland Wallace! – Ele leu alto, levantando os olhos.  
- Sim, senhor! – Respondi, meio entediado, mais interessado nas espadas penduradas na parede, bonitas. Uma delas parecia japonesa, uma katana, as outras duas era mais velhas, usadas, pareciam mais com espadas de...

- Você! O ruivo!  
Me virei de volta para o bigodudo, arqueando uma sobrancelha, confuso.  
- Sim, senhor?  
- Mais concentração aqui! – Ele conferiu meu nome na lista – Kirkland!  
Eu assenti, mentalmente ofendendo a quinta geração dele. Quem ele pensava que era pra me dar ordens? Ah,sim... Era o capitão. Ele nos passou a mesma idéia base que já escutávamos há uns dias, seriamos parte de uma frota de caça aos piratas, era perigoso, dizia ele, como se nos importasse isso. Já estávamos ali mesmo, não tinha mais volta.  
- Essa frota de caça é a mais temida nos sete mares, espero que mantenham isso dessa forma, de acordo? – Ele falou, na sua voz grossa e irritante de capitão. Observei o bigode robusto dele subir e descer quando ele falava, me fazia lembrar uma morsa. Ri baixinho.

- Algo engraçado, Kirkland? Você parece ser um dos problemáticos!  
- Mas com certeza serei um dos mais poderosos e bem preparados daqui, senhor! – Ri, respondendo no mesmo tom dele, me impondo. Ele pareceu que preparava uma resposta, sorrindo de leve:  
- Você é dos meus, Kirkland. É dos meus.

Antes que eu pudesse agradecer, mais zombando do velho homem do que realmente me sentindo agradecido, a porta se abriu de leve, com a aparição de um outro homem, que me surpreendeu.

Ele tinha cabelos que lhe batiam no ombro, embora eu pudesse observar isso por pouco tempo, já que os prendeu enquanto entrava na sala, num pequeno rabo de cavalo, os olhos estavam abaixados, mas assim que ouviu se nome, deixou o cabelo em paz e levantou o rosto, revelando as íris azuis, não parecia ser exatamente um marinheiro, mas o uniforme me mostrava que ele pertencia à tripulação.  
- Bonnefoy! Que bom que chegou, mandei chamá-lo faz meia hora! – O bigode falou , cruzando os braços e rindo, fazendo um gesto para que se aproximasse. – No que está pensando para o nosso primeiro jantar? Vamos zarpar agora mesmo!  
Ah, era o cozinheiro. Bem que devia ter desconfiado, alguém daquela estatura não podia estar ali pra lutar contra piratas.  
- Ah~ Oui, claro, me atrasei exatamente por isso, monsieur Jack! – O dito "Bonnefoy" respondeu, com um sorriso francês, que combinava perfeitamente com seu sotaque. Me perguntei como ele havia ganhado tanta intimidade pra chamar o capitão pelo nome. – Já arrumei meu cantinho, e espero ser liberado logo pra poder cozinhar, oui?  
Ele passou uma mão no queixo, pela barba mal feita, enquanto ria um pouquinho e piscava para meus colegas de navio. Quanta... intimidade. Bufei, revirando os olhos e voltando a observar as paredes, quando dei de cara com os olhos azuis me olhando.  
- Ah~! Quanta gente nova! Achei que eu seria mais velho que os novos marujos, mas eles parecem mais... digamos, avançados.  
Eu o encarei, estava me chamando de velho? Olha, eu devia estar sem fazer a barba hoje, mas foi porque tive que me livrar do meu irmãozinho de manhã cedo, pra ele não me seguir, ok? ...de qualquer forma, tinha sido inútil, porque ele estava agora escondido em minha cabine.  
- Hahah! Sim, são verdadeiros homens que convoquei! – Comentou animado o capitão Jack "Bigode" Brewster, liberando-nos com uma mão, despreocupado – Vão e arrumem suas coisas, tenho que tirar esse navio do cais!

Não demorei pra sair de lá, mas tentei não parecer muito apressado, queria passar na cozinha e pegar algo pra Arthur comer, já que não tinha visto o pequeno tomar café da manhã. Nem parei pra pensar o quanto isso não soava como EU falando. Passei para dentro do convés e segui por alguns corredores, enquanto os marujos menos importantes corriam de um lado para o outro, e o navio começava a se movimentar, me fazendo apoiar nas paredes ao abrir a porta para a cozinha. Não havia ninguém ali, era um quarto maior, com um fogão de quatro bocas e milhares e milhares de panelas dependuradas, que na verdade não pareciam muito limpas, haviam milhares de armários nas paredes, que deviam conter comidas não perecíveis, e haviam os barris de água e vinho, nos cantos da cozinha. Era um espaço bem apertado, portanto tive que costurar entre os objeto até abrir um armário com coisas mais novas, umas frutas, que deviam estar ali para serem consumidas nessa primeira semana. Peguei uma maçã, me virando pra ir embora, antes de bater de frente com outra pessoa, derrubando o dito no chão, enquanto eu permaneci em pé, arqueando uma sobrancelha e encarando o idiota que tinha cruzado meu caminho. Quem mais além do cozinheiro?  
- O que você quer aqui, merda? Pare de me atrapalhar antes que te arranque um membro! – Gritei com ele, irritado, batendo na minha roupa como se estivesse limpando-a, olhando o homem passar uma mão na cabeça, ainda no chão. Me lembrou bastante o Arthur, quando batia nele.  
- ...Ai... oras, eu que lhe pergunto, eu TRABALHO aqui, o que VOCÊ está fazendo na minha cozinha? – Assisti ele se levantar, quase pedindo pra que desse uma joelhada no estômago dele, mas me contive, o navio balançando um pouco com o vento e me fazendo apoiar no fogão com uma mão. Ele tinha um ponto, não que me importasse, merecia um soco de qualquer forma, depois de levantar a voz pra mim.  
- Espera, isso aí é uma maçã? Não pode pegar comida antes da hora!  
- Hah, fala como se eu ligasse. – Eu zombei dele, abrindo caminho pra sair da cozinha, mas ele segurou meu braço.  
- Ei! Se isso sumir, vão me culpar!  
- Acha mesmo que alguém vai ficar controlando comida no começo da viagem? Relaxe.  
Revirei os olhos, percebendo que ele iria encher o saco por causa daquilo. Me virei pra ele, tentando mudar o assunto, rindo da cara confusa dele quando eu estendi a mão.  
- Patrick Kirkland. – Me apresentei. – Não me irrite ou boto sua cabeça no forno.  
Ele hesitou, meio pego de surpresa, talvez confuso porque estava falando sério. Mas acabou segurando minha mão:  
- ..Francis. Bonnefoy. Não roube comida, ou vai sobrar pra mim.  
Eu ri, dando um soco leve no ombro dele, tentando parecer camarada, não ia deixar meu irmão morrer de fome.  
- Não faço de novo, amigo. Com licença. – Saí da cozinha antes que ele pudesse responder, todos os corredores mais vazios, todos no convés, ou em suas cabines, descansando talvez. Abri a porta da minha cabine, encarando o tufo de cabelos loiros que conhecia bem, enfiado embaixo da coberta.  
- O que diabos está fazendo aí, pivete? –Deu um soco fraco onde pensava estar a cabeça dele, vendo-o, sair lá de baixo, olhando-me, meio emburrado.  
- A-ai, Pat! Isso doeu, droga!  
Encarei-o, e imediatamente ele se calou.  
- Pare de fazer bagunça, ninguém pode saber que está aqui. – Estendi a maçã pra ele, assistindo-o comer como se estivesse morto de fome e suspirei, será que devia mesmo ter trago o garoto? Agora era tarde.  
- Pat?  
- O que é? – Olhei pra ele, irritado. Nunca tinha gostado desse apelido, mas ele insistiu tanto em me chamar assim (mesmo depois de algumas surras, diga-se de passagem) que acabei deixando pra lá.  
- Pra onde esse navio vai mesmo? – Ele me olhou, percebi o brilho nos olhos do garoto e não contive um sorriso, bagunçando o cabelo dele, colocando mais pressão que era necessário.  
- Oras, vai pra onde EU quiser! Eu sempre consigo o que quero, lembra?  
Ele meio riu, meio tentou escapar, e eu até deixei que ele me abraçasse, quando desabei na cama, fechando os olhos. Arthur deitou ao meu lado, e eu percebi na hora que seria um saco dividir aquela cama com ele. Um homem precisa de espaço... pensei, olhando pro baú e me perguntando se o loirinho caberia ali.  
- Pat...?  
Que droga, menino, vá dormir, ou sei lá, algo assim.  
- O que você quer?  
- ... – Ele hesitou, me abraçando mais forte, eu revirei os olhos. - ... Acha que a mamãe teria me deixado vir...?  
- Se ela estivesse viva? Nunca! Ela mal te deixava sair de casa, lembra?  
Eu zombei, abrindo um olho pra observá-lo. Aquele momento estava muito fraternal pro meu gosto, quando ele ia dizer algo idiota, pra eu poder socá-lo?  
- ... B-bom, eu gosto de estar aqui, mesmo assim! – Ele assentiu, parecia mais falar consigo mesmo que comigo. E eu aproveitei a deixa pra dar um empurrão nele, fazendo-o voar na parede e depois no chão.  
-! AI! PATRICK!  
- Silêncio, pirralho! Quer que ouçam?  
Ele se calou, resmungando baixinho, antes de se sentar no chão, com as pernas pra cima da cama, emburrado.  
Eu ri um pouco mais, voltando a fechar os olhos e respirando fundo, sentindo o leve balançar do barco, ouvindo barulhos de conversas bem ao longe e a música que Arthur começara a cantarolar bem baixinho. Era uma música de marinheiro, mas um pouco mais sombria, quase como uma música de pirata. Onde esse menino aprendia essas coisas? Não demorei muito pra cair no sono...

...

_"Levantem as velas! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar! Façam o que eu digo!" Gritei, apontando os marujos mal vestidos que corriam pelo meu convés, meu chapéu quase saiu da minha cabeça com o vento forte que soprava, e as águas quase viravam meu pequeno, mas forte, navio.__  
__"Carregar os canhões! Vamos chegar atacando! Quero ver todo o ouro no convés!" Ri alto,girando o leme, numa direção boa para atacar o navio inimigo. Eram da marinha? Cargueiro? Não me importava, desde que tivessem ouro! Iríamos pilhá-los agora, no meio da tempestade!___

_"Capitão Kirkland!" ouvi alguém chamar, olhando por cima do ombro e vendo meu mais fiel marujo se aproximar, era-_

-

- Patrick! Patrick! – Fui balançado na cama, soltando um grunhido e abrindo os olhos, não soube dizer quanto tempo havia dormido, já estava escuro, mas pude destinguir os curtos cabelos loiros de Arthur na minha frente.  
- O que quer AGORA? Estou dormindo!  
- Bateram na porta..! – Ele sussurrou, indicando a dita cuja com a cabeça. Assenti, me sentando na cama e me espreguiçando, ouvindo baterem novamente.  
- Kirkland? Suba, vamos jantar! – Eu ouvi algum idiota dizer, me levantando e apontando Arthur.  
- Não saia daqui. Vá Dormir. – Mandei, antes de ir até a porta e sair, deixando meu irmão lá dentro pra acompanhar o outro marinheiro até o local onde faríamos as refeições. As estrelas estavam especialmente bonitas essa noite, não havia nuvens, logo todas elas pareciam iluminar o convés mais do que os lampiões velhos. Me aproximei dos outros marujos, que comiam, riam, bebiam e socializavam, e me sentei em meio à eles, acompanhando alguns casos compartilhados. Não reparei quando me deram um caneco com bebida, e nem que bebida era, mas bebi, bebi bastante, tanto que quase joguei algo no cozinheiro ao vê-lo surgir com outro prato e piscar pra mim. Ele sentou ao meu lado na bagunça, conversamos um pouco, rimos um pouco. Ele me contou que fazia parte da marinha há um tempo, mas nunca tinha realmente gostado, eu admiti que me sentia meio preso com as regras, e ele concordou, parcialmente. Na cabeça dele um furto à sua cozinha poderia se tornar um começo de amizade, creio. Mas era melhor manter amigos do que fazer inimigos, então joguei com ele, contando casos da minha vida mesmo.

- Hnm~, Monsieur Kirkland parece ter muitas aventuras pra contar~! – Ele riu, se fazendo de ouvinte, sedutor, passando uma mecha dos cabelos para atrás da orelha. – Porque não me conta mais algumas~?  
Eu já estava bêbado o suficiente pra rir disso, dei mais um gole na bebida e virei-me para o céu, tentando soar poético:  
- Se tudo correr como desejo... minhas aventuras estão começando agora.  
Ele sorriu, não um sorriso paquerador dessa vez, um sorriso de quem concordava, assentindo. Deitei-me no chão de madeira e cruzei minha mãos sob a cabeça, respirando fundo. O ar estava fresco, a brisa marinha fazia as minhas mechas ruivas voarem no olho às vezes, me perguntei se era por isso que Francis mantinha o cabelo preso, ou se era para manter o cabelo longe da comida que preparava...  
Demorei-me um pouco mais ali, cantei músicas de bebedeira, que conhecia tão bem, de minha terra natal. Mas quando bateu a falta de um moleque chato me falando que já tinha bebido muito é que me lembrei de Arthur, tinha que levar algo pra ele comer. Maldito peso morto. Arranquei umas coxas de frango da mesa e taquei-as nos bolsos, quem liga se não era higiênico? Ele teria que agüentar.  
- Ah? Já está indo? – Francis arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo-me me dirigir às cabines.  
- Já bebi demais, amanhã talvez tenhamos trabalho. – Menti, dando um meio aceno antes de ir pro andar de baixo, sem olhar pra trás quando ouvi o "Bonsoir" dele.

Quando entrei na cabine, não via nada, no breu, fui tateando o ar, até tocar o pé de meu irmão, devia estar dormindo na cama. Já era bem tarde mesmo...  
- Patrick...? – ouvi um sussurro, suspirando.  
- E se não fosse eu, te descobririam na hora. - Murmurei, puxando as mãos dele e deixando a carne lá, sem ligar se o sujava da gordura – Coma isso, ou morra de fome.  
Ele acendeu uma vela, deixando-a em cima do baú e começando a comer, enquanto me olhava, curioso.  
- O que é agora, pivete?  
- Está cheirando a vinho. – Ele assentiu pra si mesmo, comendo sem qualquer educação.  
Eu assenti, expliquei que estávamos bebendo lá em cima, e procedi em dar um soco no estômago dele quando ele perguntou se podia beber um pouco. "Claro que não, MOLEQUE! Ainda é muito novo pra fazer merda, vai dormir!" foi o que respondi, ou algo assim, já estava me deitando na cama nesse momento. Arthur deitou ao meu lado, abraçando-me a apoiando a cabeça no meu peito. Eu fechei meus olhos, e me deixei levar pelo som da água batendo no navio, em pouco tempo estava adormecido.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei cedo de manhã, o sol batia forte na pequena janela da cabine e direto no meu rosto. Me levantei sem cuidado, não ligando se acordaria meu irmão, mas Arthur só se remexeu na cama e voltou a dormir. Bom, ele era mais útil dormindo mesmo. Coloquei meus sapatos e subi, todos estavam já comendo. Ao menos era bom que a Marinha tinha sempre suprimentos disponíveis, diferente dos...

- Patrick! Bonjour~! - Francis me cumprimentou, estendendo uma maçã como se fosse algo rotineiro. – Café-da-manhã. Sei que gosta delas.

- Espero que não queira um agradecimento por isso. – Peguei a maçã e dei uma mordida, entediado, sem olhar o francês, que juntava alguns potes vazios, satisfeito. O sol estava nas minhas costas, e me fazia sentir como uma carne na churrasqueira, talvez fosse melhor descer um pouco para a sombra, eu já começava a me sentir melado com o suor. Porém, foi apenas questão de tempo, para eu levantar e o grande capitão Brewster surgir, soltando ordens para os presentes:

- Você! Kirkland! Reamarre as cordas! Vamos, marujos, acabou a mordomia! – Ele riu de leve e eu o encarei.

- O que acabei de dizer? Vamos, Kirkland, as cordas!

Ele estava brincando, certo? Deviam ter milhões de nós pra checar no navio, eu não ia fazer isso. Outro grito dele soou, apressando todos para seus papéis, a voz dele já me irritava, mas me levantei com um grunhido, indo fazer meu trabalho. "Você é um marinheiro, Patrick. Um marinheiro tem que obedecer o capitão." Pensei, caminhando até estibordo e fazendo força para desfazer o nó da largura do meu braço, amarrando-o de novo em seguida.  
- ... – Observei o resultado, concluindo que estava extamente igual a como o encontrei.

– Esse é o serviço mais **inútil** do mundo.

Fui resmungando até o próximo nó, ao lado do qual estava sentado um desatarefado qualquer. Ele tinha o cabelo curto e preto, arrepiado como se tivesse levado um choque. Usava um casaco por cima do uniforme e me perguntei porque ele não estava derretendo. Tinha o mesmo porte de todos os outros, alto e com ombros largos. Parecia até ser parte do uniforme.

- Vida dura? – Ele comentou, me vendo grunhir para desfazer o nó. Primeiro pensei em ignorá-lo, mas ele continuou me olhando, Sentado no chão, desleixado.

- Luto pelo que quero. – Murmurei, reamarrando tudo, irado. Na verdade, o que mais tinha vontade de fazer era mandá-lo terminar o serviço por mim, mas lembrei a mim mesmo que na podia.

"Quando eu for capitão..." pensei, me movendo para o próximo nó, o maldito sem serviço veio atrás: - Estou vendo como luta! – Ele riu, e eu grunhi, puxando a corda com mais raiva que tudo.

– Sou Roy Fuse, e você? Olhei-o, e me perguntei porque ELE achava que tinha o direito de saber meu nome. Apenas reamarrei o nó, sem olhá-lo:

- Patrick Wallace.

Roy arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
- Wallace? Pensei ter ouvido te chamarem de "Kirkland".

"_Se sabia meu nome, porque perguntou, idiota?_" Pensei, revirando os olhos e seguindo adiante com meu trabalho.

- Kirkland é meu nome do meio. As pessoas acham mais bonito que o nome escocês. Expliquei, tentando não falar entre os dentes. A verdade é que era quase bom ter alguém por perto enquanto fazia aquilo.

- Escocês, é? Família é de lá?

- Eu sou de lá. – Murmurei.  
- Impossível! Você não tem sotaque!  
- Eu me esforço. – Era verdade, forçava a pronúncia de algumas palavras para ser entendido melhor – E vivi anos em Londres, com meus irmãos.

Roy pareceu se interessar por isso, pois começou a tagarelar sobre os anos que havia morado em Londres e coisas assim.  
Ele falou sobre como a preocupação com os piratas havia o feito entrar na frota que os combatia e como gostava de ter um grupo feito para apenas isso. Passou a tarde me seguindo, falando disso. - Esses piratas.. são o pior tipo de ladrão, de assassino e arruaceiro.

Eu apenas assenti, sem ao menos ouvi-lo, escalando o mastro. Parei ao chegar na metade, e pude ver o barco inteiro. Deu uma batida na corda grossa que amarrava as velas, sem desfazer o nó, cansado disso. O vento enchia as velas e jogava meu cabelo para trás, para todos os lados só se via água. Água, água, água. E me senti como se pudesse sair dali para qualquer lugar, tamanha liberdade.

- Escócia! Ei, Escócia, tudo bem aí? Roy me chamou lá de baixou, provavelmente sem paciência o suficiente pra se lembrar do meu nome.

- Não me apresse! – "Estúpido." Completei mentalmente, antes de descer pela corda minhas mãos queimadas de tanto mexer com elas. – Foi o último. – Menti, empurrando ele pra longe e sumindo do convés.

Quando entrei na cozinha, Francis estava mexendo com as frutas, haviam sobrado poucas só do primeiro dia. Ele deu um sobressalto quando abri a porta, olhando por cima do ombro e sorrindo pra mim.

- Ah~ Bonsoir! Como está o tempo lá em cima? Ignorei que ele devia sentir meu cheiro, me aproximando e pegando uma maçã, dando uma mordida e me recostando na mesa:

- Quente e entediante. Ele riu disso, guardando o resto da comida em uma cesta, sentando na mesa, ao meu lado. Seu cabelo estava bem preso, e ele usava uma espécie de avental, que na verdade estava sujo de tempero e gordura. - Entediante o suficiente pra você descer até a cozinha pra conversar com moi?

- A única pessoa com Q.I. acima de 2 nesse lugar... – grunhi, irritado. – Me arrumaria um lanche pra levar pro meu quarto...?  
-Você come por dois! – Ele cruzou os braços, me olhando – Ontem mesmo te vi roubando dois pedaços de carne antes de ir deitar!  
- Ah? Você viu aquilo?  
-Como é guloso! – Ele riu, uma risada diferente, mas boa de ouvir. Quase... como Arthur diria...? "Doce".

Por fim, convenci-o a preparar um lanche. Ao menos Arthur não morreria de fome. Esperei por ali, conversamos mais. Ele tinha grandes idéias, queria ter o próprio navio, viajar pelo mundo, queria aprender novas receitas e criar as próprias. Ele parecia gostar de cozinhar...Duh.

-O único problema desse navio... – ele comentou, me entregando um prato de plástico com frango e arroz, - São essas malditas regras. Não podemos parar nos portos e passear um pouco, temos que ficar no navio. Então isso é como uma prisão pra homens livres, me acompanha? Eu entendi perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer, aquelas regras... pareciam tão inúteis. Era como se me prendessem ao chão quando eu poderia ir muito além dessa mixaria.

-Acompanho perfeitamente. – Assenti, pegando meu prato de comida (Bom, meu não, do Arthur.) e desencostando-me do navio. -Vou pro quarto agora, então...

-Gosto de você, Patrick.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes. Ahn? Aquilo era tão... aleatório. O que ele queria dizer? -Grande coisa. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha, escondendo bem o que estava me perguntando.

- Quero dizer, gosto do seu jeito, da sua pessoa! – Ele riu, gesticulando com uma espátula na mão – Quero dizer... hnm.. Os outros marinheiros não falam comigo assim~

"Assim", ele dizia. Acho que não estava sendo tão mal quanto planejava. Era melhor me esforçar mais, não queria o Arthur me desrespeitando nem nada.

- Eles me paqueram, sabe? Muitos meses sem mulheres, sozinhos no mar~ Eles gostam do meu cabelo...~ - Sorriu de leve, mas era óbvio que era um sorriso falso. Eu percebi na hora.

O cabelo do francês era realmente algo pra se gostar, parecia incrivelmente macio, e tinha um tom loiro dourado que, quando ele se expunha ao sol, parecia iluminar o lugar. Os olhos dele também ajudavam nisso, mas era outra história. A verdade era que só a presença daquele francês parecia mudar a atmosfera do local. Talvez a cozinha fosse um lugar confortável por causa disso. (Afinal, tirando o francês, tudo naquele espaço mínimo parecia inútil ou feio para mim).

- Te paqueram, é...?- Sim~ - Ele riu de novo, mais fraco dessa vez. – Acham que sou a 'mulherzinha' deles~ Só querem sexo na verdade!  
Senti meus músculos tensarem com as palavras dele, sem entender bem o porquê. Era por isso que ele parecia tão íntimo com o capitão? Não me senti à vontade pra perguntar isso pra ele...

- Às vezes eu dou à eles o luxo. Sexo é bom, principalmente depois de muito tempo sem nada. E sinceramente... – Ele me lançou uma olhada, flertando, como sempre – Eu não ligo se é homem, mulher, ou ambos. Desde que seja bom~  
E falou isso com um tom tão sedutor e um olhar tão quente que me fez estremecer, embora não pretendesse admitir isso. O homem era... era... como diriam... "sexy"? Não, essa palavra era pouco pra defini-lo. Ele parecia irradiar uma onda de calor com qualquer movimento, tudo que ele fazia causava à um espectador uma certa excitação. Era como se ele andasse como um anjo e falasse como o diabo. Me peguei encarando os olhos dele, e virei o rosto, quieto, irritado sem motivo (era melhor descontar num certo irmãozinho depois).

- Você é diferente dos outros. – Ouvi ele murmurar. – Ainda não tentou me paquerar nem nada~ Tem tantas coisas na cabeça, mas é tão quieto.

Ele se aproximou um passo, o que me fez virar o rosto na direção dele. Somente pra conferir que ele ficaria à uma distância segura.

- Será que não se sente atraído por mim, é isso? Você é um daqueles "homens de verdade"? É mulher, e só mulher, não importa o quanto você sinta falta e-Eu soquei a mesa, interrompendo ele, grunhindo.

- Cale a boca! Você só pensa em ser desejado como objeto? Aposto que já teve belas noites com o capitão! Por isso ainda não foi mandado embora!

Vi o brilho de luxúria surgir nos olhos dele. Isso tudo por ter mencionado o Captain Jack?

- O capitão? – ele riu, pra me deixar confuso – Eu nunca dormiria com um homem velho como ele! Ele bem que tenta~!  
- Tenta, é?  
- O tempo todo, se quer saber. Mas ele não é nada demais, não sinto atração por ele.

E porque ele dizia aquilo como se estivesse me explicando alguma coisa? Com quem ele dormia não era da minha conta!

- Vou levar isso pro... – Fechei os olhos, me achando ridículo por quase dizer "Arthur" - ...meu quarto.

- Entendi~ - Ele deu um passo em frente, estendendo a mão como se fosse se despedir formalmente, mas me enganou.

Assim que ia levantar a mão para apertar a dele, o francês fingiu tropeçar (Ora, pelo amor de Deus! Ele precisava de um curso de atuação!), caindo em cima de mim, e usando a mão estendida pra me empurrar, derrubando nós dois no chão de madeira e causando um som irritante de pancada quando minhas costas estalaram contra o chão, o outro em cima de mim, o cabelo caindo do rabo-de-cavalo e um sorriso no rosto. Tenho certeza que ouvi ele murmurar um "opa~" risonho.O joelho dele roçou minha área sensível, e no outro segundo estava levantado, batendo ele contra a parede, erguendo-o pela gola e encarando-o com tudo que tinha:

- ISSO NÃO É BRINCADEIRA, FRANCÊS ABUSADO! NÃO TENTE ME ENGANAR, NÃO GOSTO DESSE JEITO DE AGIR!  
Ele parecia assustado. Muito assustado. Mas eu continuei a gritar.

- SE RESOLVER FAZER ESSAS COISAS, FAÇA COM ALGUÉM QUE QUEIRA! NÃO SUPORTO SEU TIPO DE GENTE! MORRA!E com um grunhido, joguei-o pro lado, fazendo-o bater contra algumas panelas e derrubá-las na queda, enquanto saia da cozinha com passos fortes, sem esquecer a comida do meu irmão.

Merda. _Merda_. Era a única palavra na minha mente. E se repetia a cada passo que eu dava, enquanto eu recordava aquele perfume que o outro exalava de tão perto, aquela proximidade toda, aquele toque. E ia me deixando mais excitado. Merda de francês, merda de técnicas de sedução ou sei lá como aquilo poderia ser chamado! MERDA!

Abri a porta da minha cabine com uma força desnecessária, e fechei-a com um ruído surdo, trancando-a atrás de mim. Arthur levantou os olhos, ele estava lendo algum livro idiota ou qualquer coisa assim. Deixei o prato de comida em cima do baú, encarando a roupa que meu irmão usava. A pressão entre as minhas pernas crescia...

_"Não ligo se é homem, mulher, ou ambos. Desde que seja bom~"_

Então era assim? Qualquer coisa estava bom, desde que aliviasse a pressão.  
- Pat? Você está meio estranho. – Virei meu olhar pro rosto de meu irmão, ele estava confuso. Aposto que esperava apanhar. Mas o maldito estava vestindo uma roupa velha demais, sem falar que devia estar suja, ele usava aquilo à o que? Três dias?

Coloquei isso como desculpa, subindo naquela cama pequena e encurralando meu irmão próximo à cabiceira. Ignorei que eu também não trocava de roupa fazia um tempo.

- Você está imundo. Tire essa roupa já.

Vale tudo. Vale tudo.. Eu repeti pra mim mesmo, sentindo meu membro pulsar.

- O-o que?  
- Eu disse pra tirar! Quer apanhar?

Ele estremeceu de leve, tirando a camisa com pressa, jogando as meias longe, junto com o cinto, que eu mesmo tirei dele, antes de puxar a calça do menor pra baixo, deixando-o apenas com a roupa de baixo, confuso, enquanto eu mesmo me livrava da minha blusa.  
- P...Patrick... o-o que você...?

Eu olhei pra ele, e foi como só o olhar explicasse tudo. Arthur empalideceu, se arrepiando e encolhendo os ombros, como ele fazia quando Casey, nosso irmão, jogava uma cerveja na parede. Ou como quando Flynn decidia que precisava brincar um pouco com o inglês, e o levava pro quarto. Ele sabia bem o que era "estupro". Não podia fazer isso com ele...

Mas...

"Vale tudo". Homens, mulheres... até seu irmão. Desde que seja bom. O som da voz do francês fez minha ereção aumentar, e eu me decidi, empurrando meu irmão contra a cama, ficando por cima dele, de quatro. Posicionei cada braço de um lado dele, como uma espécie de grade, pra que ele não fugisse. E pelo olhar que ele me dava, cada vez mais pálido e mais encolhido, parecia bem que ele TENTARIA fugir.

Passei uma mão pelo peito dele, sentindo-o tremer.  
- Quer se acalmar, idiota? Acha que eu sou como o Flynn, é isso?

Ele lacrimejou. Ah, _ótimo_.

- M-mas você-!

- Não vou te machucar, estúpido. Passe seus braços pelo meu pescoço e me ouça.

Ele me obedeceu, mas por medo do tom da minha voz que por ter me entendido. Ainda tremia.

- M-mas p-porque você-?  
- Adultos tem certas vontades. E ponto. Não fique perguntando demais!

Antes de ele viesse com outra bobagem qualquer, eu cobri a boca dele com a minha, não parecia se encaixar bem, mas assim que Arthur respondeu o beijo, a situação ficou mais fácil.  
Em alguns segundos, havia me livrado das minhas calças, e levantava as coxas dele, sem quebrar o beijo. Os braços ao redor do meu pescoço se tornaram mais firmes, me puxavam pra perto, convidando a aprofundar o beijo, como eu bem fiz. Livrei-me do que restava da roupa do meu irmão, sem tempo para bobagens e enrolação, apenas começando a invadi-lo com um dos dedos, sem aviso. Ele bem que merecia, por ter desconfiado tanto!  
Ouvi ele grunhir no beijo, de dor, talvez, não me importava no momento. Adicionei outro dedo, mexendo os dois juntos. Recebi um gemido como resposta, apesar da respiração pesada do menor, e os olhos fechados com uma força absurda. Exagerado.

- Diga se está pronto. – Eu meio perguntei, mas na verdade parecia uma ordem. E acho que foi assim que Arthur acolheu-a, assentindo de leve, entreabrindo os olhos pra me olhar, ele ainda lacrimejava. Mas não era por medo, então tudo bem. Eu achava. – Então vou começar.

Avisei à ele, me posicionando e afastando minha mão, usando-a pra levantar mais as pernas dele. Assisti-o engolir em seco, e fechei os olhos.

Imaginei que o corpo abaixo de mim exalava uma essência de flores, imaginei longos cabelos dourados caindo como ondas, olhos azuis como o mar. Continuei com eles fechados enquanto comecei a penetrá-lo, ganhando como resposta alguns gemidos, e exclamações mudas de dor.  
Não esperei que ele dissesse se podia me mover, apenas comecei. Segurava firme a cintura fina dele, ouvindo a voz com um leve sotaque francês na minha mente "Ahh~! Patrick~!" , corei, me sentindo um pervertido horrível. Mas não parei por nenhum segundo.

À medida que aumentava a velocidade, recebia mais em resposta, Francis gemia abaixo de mim, ele se agarrava aos meus ombros, se arqueava, era ótimo.  
- _H-harder!_

O pedido me fez abrir os olhos, mais excitado pelas palavras, fazendo como ele pedia. Olhei bem pra ele, pro meu próprio irmão, abaixo de mim. Era quase tão bom quanto o francês. Foquei minha visão nele, mordendo seu pescoço, deixando marcas, conforme eu desejava. – Grite meu nome, Arthur...!

-_..I-I-! P-Patrick-!_ – Ele mal podia falar, e nem eu, conforme minha respiração ia sendo tomada. Os músculos de Arthur se contraiam, me apertando, e tornando cada movimento mais divertido. Um arrepio com cada penetração, um estremecimento de prazer com cada vez que me tirava de dentro dele, apenas pra me colocar de novo.

Não duramos muito. Em alguns minutos estávamos deitados na cama, ambos nus e ofegantes. Eu nem me lembrava mais quem Arthur deveria estar substituindo... Ah! Sim! _Francis.  
_  
-...P...Pat... – Arthur murmurou, sem ar, recostando a cabeça no meu peito. -...porque...você...-?

-Já disse que adultos tem vontades, moleque! Quando você for ADULTO você vai entender! – Eu bronqueei, fazendo-o se calar. Ainda bem. – Vá dormir. Está tarde.

- Você vai trabalhar mais amanhã..?  
- Vou. Vá dormir.

Hesitei por uns minutos, esperei que ele fechasse os olhos e estivesse já adormecido, e passei um braço pela cintura dele, puxando-o pra perto, protetor. Ah, certo... trabalhar amanhã... Se eu tivesse que desfazer TODOS os nós de novo, iria me jogar ao mar. "Maldito Captain Jack e suas malditas regras..." foi meu último pensamento, antes que tivesse apagado de cansaço.

_"Capitão Kirkland! Eles estão bem armados!" Meu marujo me advertiu, mas eu apenas ri "É mais divertido assim, idiota! Vamos nos divertir!" Me apressei a passar o leme para ele, enquanto descia do palco até o convés. "TODOS OS HOMENS EM LINHA! VAMOS PILHAR COMO SABEMOS MELHOR!" É claro que isso tudo era rotina. Minha tripulação gritou, concordando com seu capitão. No porão do navio, carregando os canhões, eu podia ouvir as ordens gritadas de meu' almirante', meu braço direito. Só então notei a bandeira do navio ao lado, era com certeza pirata. Merda. Esperava que não fosse um aliado. Eu estava com vontade pilhar hoje. _  
_ Me adiantei até a beirada do navio, me segurando em uma corda e apontando um pirata qualquer do outro lado "Qual é o nome de seu capitão!"O homem, um velinho gordo, com um bigode branco e uma blusa listrada de azul e branco completamente suja de pólvora e gordura, riu, pra minha irritação."Nosso capitão?" Ele disse "Quem mais que o seu grande rival, capitão F-"_

"...!"

Acordei num pulo, arregalando os olhos e me sentando na cama, incomodado com as batidas na porta. Quem diabos seria à essa hora da madrugada? MERDA!  
Eu parecia estar repetindo muito essa palavra... Me levantei com cuidado, deixando Arthur coberto pelo lençol na cama, coloquei minha calça e fui abrir uma fresta, apenas pra encarar quem quer que fosse.

Eu certamente não esperava ver um cozinheiro loiro com pijamas na frente da minha cabine.

- Patrick... Eu vim me desculpar. Posso entrar?

...Ah, _**MERDA**_...

-  
**A/N: Eu passei essa fic inteira ouvindo "I'm alive" da Becca~ *-*  
**  
**Ah, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, o próximo vem logo, logo! Desculpem ter demorado com esse, eu tive um momento "Artistic block" –Q Além disso, meu computador parecia ter pirado. UGH. Espero que não aconteça de novo _  
**  
**Reviews, ou o Irlanda/Flynn estupra o underage!Arthur e vai ser SUA culpa. TAM TAM TAAAAMMMMMMMM... #WHAT**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Patrick... eu vim me desculpar. Posso entrar?"_

Merda. Eu mal acreditava que estava ouvindo isso. Era quase uma ofensa. O francês _**NÃO**_ podia entrar. Alguns fatos contribuíam para essa decisão. A primeira era que eu estava usando apenas uma calça, não tinha vestido nem ao menos uma roupa de baixo. O segundo é que tinha _transado_ com meu próprio irmão, imaginando o exato rosto do ser na minha porta (Eu podia ter até me esquecido disso no meio da diversão, mas...). Além disso, Arthur ainda estava no meu quarto, e sem roupas, pra melhorar.

Eu poderia fazer uma lista de motivos para que não deixasse Francis entrar na cabine. Mas de alguma forma, ainda ouvia uma vozinha na minha cabeça dizendo pra esquecer esses motivos e deixar o loiro fazer o que queria. Eu a ignorei.

- Entrar? Francis, por favor, quantas horas devem ser...?

Ele arrumou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Os fios dele estavam um pouco bagunçados, e a ponta dos cabelos estava presa num rabo baixo. Ele devia ter o costume de prender o cabelo antes de dormir...

Só esse pensamento me fez me perder um pouco na beleza do francês. Os olhos dele pareciam meio cansados, o azul estava bem mais pálido, me perguntei se ele esteve revirando-se na cama até o momento...

- Entendeu?

...? A pergunta dele me fez acordar, ele esteve falando comigo esse tempo todo? Hesitei, apenas assentindo com a cabeça, sem muita certeza do quê dizer.

- Sério? Mesmo? Ah, mon dieu! Ainda bem! - E no segundo seguinte eu achei que aquele pequeno movimento com a cabeça fora a coisa mais inteligente que havia feito, já que agora tinha um francês nos meus braços, abraçando meu pescoço e descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. Ouvi ele murmurar algumas palavras em francês, mas só consegui entender o "desolè", ele estava mesmo pedindo desculpas por mais cedo...  
Francis se afastou um pouco pra me olhar mais uma vez, com um sorriso sereno que me faria derreter, caso eu fosse menos forte quanto às emoções. O que aquele cara tinha que parecia me manter na palma da mão dele? Com certeza não era só o sotaque francês. Eu me sentia completamente sem idéias, costumava ficar sem o que falar, e isso não soava como o Patrick que eu conhecia. (Ótimo, agora estava soando como o Arthur). Só quando ele me disse que estava feliz em fazer as pazes foi que eu percebi que ainda estava com minhas mãos em torno da cintura dele. Eu disse a mim mesmo que deveria tirá-las dali, mas... acabei não fazendo.

- Estou feliz com isso também. – Concordei, desviando o olhar. Só esperava que ele não chegasse próximo o bastante pra notar minha falta de peças de roupa.  
-...Então... vou poder entrar?

Quase disse sim, e puxei pra dentro. Mas um movimento atrás de mim me fez lembrar o porquê não deveria fazê-lo. "Arthur... fique quieto. Pelo amor de deus, não se mova..." pensei alto, esperando que ele pudesse ouvir minha mensagem telepática ou algo assim. O que me fez sentir estúpido. A escuridão do corredor não conseguia esconder, nem ao menos naquele breu, o corpo de Arthur na cama, porque aquele maldito tinha que ser tão claro? E mais, porque diabos ele havia levantado o tronco? Francis me apertou como se estivesse vendo uma assombração no meu quarto.

- ...Patrick...? – Eu ouvi as duas vozes murmurarem. _Maravilhoso._ Simplesmente maravilhoso.

- ... – Olhei de Arthur para Francis, considerando minhas possibilidades.

Eu poderia jogar o Arthur no mar, por ter sido tão estúpido. Eu poderia jogar o **Francis** no mar, por ter descoberto o segredo. Ou eu poderia jogar os **dois** no mar, e viver em paz pra sempre.

Por mais que eu adorasse cada uma dessas opções, acabei puxando o cozinheiro pra dentro da cabine, fechando a porta atrás de mim, colocando uma mão sobre a boca dele.

- Arthur, vista alguma coisa e acenda uma bosta de uma vela, moleque estúpido! Eu disse pra você não se deixar ser descoberto!

Francis falou algo, mas minha mão abafou o som.

- M-me desculpe, Pat, eu-!  
- Cale a boca! A vela, ande! Vamos!

Ouvia no escuro o som de meu irmão se levantando da cama, procurando alguma roupa no chão e indo até o baú, procurar a vela. Francis tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, tentando se soltar.

-Escute... – Sussurrei no ouvido dele. Ou, na verdade, meus lábios estava muito mais próximos de seu pescoço do que de seu ouvido. – Ele não vai machucar ninguém. Mantenha segredo. Prometa não contar pra ninguém.

Ele hesitou, sabia bem que o olhar dele estava no vulto branco se movendo no canto do quarto. Quando a luz fraca da vela acendeu eu pude ver melhor. Francis parecia assustado. Arthur parecia assustado. E com a MINHA camisa. Mostrando as pernas... maldição, eu realmente precisava colocar uma roupa de baixo.

- Muito bem. Calma. Os dois. – soltei o francês lentamente, sentando-me na cama ( e aproveitando pra colocar o travesseiro no meu colo) – Isso tudo tem uma explicação.

- V-você trouxe seu amante pra cá? – Francis sussurrou, ainda olhar para meu irmão, que permanecia no canto do quarto, segurando a vela.

- O que? Não! – Neguei com força, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. Isso era complicado. – Ele é meu irmão mais novo! Trouxe ele junto porque... achei que ele ficaria melhor comigo.

Francis ficou quieto com essa explicação. Talvez aliviado por saber que eu não estava comprometido nem nada? Ou talvez simplesmente por ainda estar processando a situação.

- Pat... – A voz de Arthur me fez olhar pra ele. Fiz um gesto para que o pequeno se sentasse ao meu lado, pegando a vela dele e a segurando eu mesmo, deixando meu irmão deitar a cabeça no travesseiro em meu colo. Isso havia durado uns 30 segundos? Voltei meu olhar para Francis, pra conferir se ele já tinha capacidade pra falar.

-...Seu irmão... – Ele murmurou. E eu assenti, desviando o olhar. O fato que eu havia feito com Arthur coisas não muito "fraternais" não podia ser tão relevante assim, certo?  
- Quem é esse..?  
- O cozinheiro do navio. – Tapei os olhos de Arthur, numa ordem silenciosa para que fosse dormir. Ele me obedeceu.

- Ele está aqui desde o primeiro dia?  
- Trouxe ele enrolado como bagagem, ninguém percebeu...

Ele refletiu um pouco, assentindo, antes de passa uma mão pelos cabelos, fazendo o rabo-de-cavalho ficar ainda mais solto.  
_  
- Mon_ dieu...

- Não... não conte para ninguém. – No começo eu ia ameaçá-lo e ordenar que não contasse. Mas acabou saindo como um pedido. Sem querer.

Eu esperei ele pensar no assunto. Por um lado, achava que podia confiar no Francis, mas por outro... não podia arriscar perder o Arthur (e meu emprego). Observei ele soltar os cabelos, arrumando-os com a mão para pender de novo, mas eu segurei seu pulso. A única resposta que ele me deu foi um olhar confuso, e cansado, devo adicionar. Ele não ia contar pra ninguém. Não precisava de uma resposta, eu já sabia. Ou não sabia, mas confiava no francês, de qualquer forma.

- Eu prefiro ele solto... – Murmurei, calmo, pegando o prendedor de cabelo dele, deixando-o em cima da cama. Abaixei meus olhos e me concentrei em acariciar a cabeça do meu irmão, como se o outro não estivesse ali. Depois me arrependi disso, pois teria tido mais tempo para apreciar o rosto levemente vermelho do outro.

Tudo ficou quieto um tempo, o único barulho vinha do mar, batendo de leve no casco do navio, quase como uma canção de ninar.

- Gosta do meu cabelo solto? – Ele sussurrou, e eu levantei os olhos, percebendo o rosto corado dele. Assenti. - ...Eu...gosto dos seus olhos. São de um verde bonito..

Eu ri de leve, achando a vergonha dele uma coisa inesperada. Afinal aquele era o mesmo homem que havia me jogado no chão da cozinha suja do navio, não?

- Gosto do seu cabelo também. É bonito. – Ele se aproximou, e acho que foi minha vez de me envergonhar um pouco, claro que sem demonstrar. Ele passou as mãos nos meus cabelos, de leve, descendo-os para o meu rosto, eu fechei os olhos, apreciando o toque daquelas mão delicadas.

- Gosto do seu rosto também, mas tem que fazer a barba. – Ele riu baixo. E eu pensei em comentar que a barba dele também não estava bem feita, mas ele tinha mais a dizer. - ...tem que fazer a barba, ou vai pinicar se eu te beijar.

...  
Acho que fiquei quieto por uns dois minutos, processando aquilo. Depois, quando recuperei senso de novo, já havia deitado meu irmão na cama, puxado o francês pela nuca e prendido-o num beijo profundo, invadindo a boca dele com a minha língua.

Nos beijamos por um bom tempo, desafiando se precisávamos realmente de ar. E quando nos separamos, ele riu, o corpo pressionado contra o meu.

- Qual é a graça?  
- Nada, nada~ - Ele zombou virando o rosto. Eu aproveitei pra mordeu de leve o espaço vago, fazendo ele estremecer.  
- O que é? – Eu voltei a perguntar. E a resposta só me fez corar e desviar o olhar, envergonhado. E meio irritado comigo mesmo.

- Você não está usando cuecas, _non_~?

**-  
A/N: Olá~  
Esse foi pequenininho, só pra (saciar a fome de franceses famintos)...d-digo, explicar o que aconteceu de madrugada.  
Esse capítulo ta dedicado pra Fran. u_u" Pra Ana Fran. Ana Reborn Fran? Fran-Fran? Frana? Enfim! Pra ela! Por ser minha primeira fã de ScotxFran! \o/ UHUL!**

Reviews ou Sweden pedreiro te passa uma cantada! (?)  
Arthur com a camisa do Patrick = 


	4. Chapter 4

capítulo 4

_"__Ser pego de surpresa não era realmente meu plano naquela situação, mas não pude evitar, ao ouvir o nome do meu rival. Ele não havia sido capturado pela marinha britânica? Havia escapado, assim tão rapidamente? Não hesitei a enfiar minha espada no pescoço do marujo insolente, o que meus homens tomaram como uma ordem silenciosa de ataque. Enquanto a confusão aumentava, eu pulei o convés inimigo, chutando aberta a porta da cabine principal, sem dúvida o capitão estaria ali! Iria derrotá-lo uma outra vez, apenas pra mantê-lo longe de um empate, ele iria se arrepender de ter fugido da morte certa, porque seria bem melhor que lidar comigo mais uma vez. Assim que a porta foi ao chão eu olhei ao redor, perdendo o sorriso. Eu certamente não esperava uma cabine vazia... onde estaria o-?" _

-

Quando bateram à minha porta, me mandando subir para trabalhar, eu me encontrava preso entre dois loiros. De um lado Arthur, ainda em sono profundo, do outro, Francis, resmungando baixo e apertando os olhos com as pancadas na porta, como se não quisesse acordar. Bom, eu sei que eu não queria, o sonho estava chegando em uma parte boa, droga.  
- Levante-se, ou eu fico sem café da manhã. - Balancei o francês, revirando os olhos, antes de sair da cama, colocando a primeira roupa que encontrei.

- Hnm..., mais cinco minutos..~ - ele riu, embora eu não tenha entendido a graça, bocejou e abriu os olhos, sorrindo pra mim – _bonjour~ _

- 'Dia. – Respondi, sem muita paciência pra aquilo, mas quando parei pra observar aquela visão do cozinheiro, com o cabelo embaraçado e os olhos cansados, eu não pude deixar de esquecer um pouco o trabalho e o sono, e me aproximei, dando-lhe um beijo forte, mais do que necessário talvez, mas Francis o respondeu imediatamente, rindo de leve. Comentando que eu sabia bem como dar um bom dia, mas eu fingi não ouvir, pegando algumas roupas no baú para emprestar à ele.

O cozinheiro quis acordar Arthur antes de sairmos, gentilmente balançou-o e sorriu, avisando que estávamos indo trabalhar, Arthur parecia estar achando aquilo tão inesperado quanto eu estava, mas assentiu, bocejando. Eu disse a ele que traria comida depois, e suspirei, puxando Francis pra fora da cabine antes que ele perguntasse ao menor O QUE ele queria comer. Pelo amor de Deus, não era como se o pivete pudesse ESCOLHER!

A visão de Francis saindo de um quarto que não era dele, de manhã cedo, não parecia motivo de surpresa para os marujos mais antigos, pelo contrário, assim que chegamos ao convés juntos, recebi milhões de olhares nervosos, como se tivesse conseguido algo que ele estava lutando para ter. O que era exatamente o caso. Pra coroar a manhã, o capitão, que parecia o mais frustrado de todos no navio, me incumbiu de mais uma lista de tarefas inúteis e desagradáveis, que me obrigaram a fazer uma careta e ter uma vontade enorme de socá-lo. Comi algo, apressado, e me iniciei nas ditas tarefas, sem ver o francês mais, imaginei que ele teria decido para a cozinha. Dessa vez passei a tarde sozinho, nenhum marujo se aproximou para conversar ou apenas zombar por não ter nenhum trabalho no momento, nem mesmo aquele do outro dia (Era Roy , Ray, ou Ryan? Não importava.). Limpei o convés sozinho, soltei as velas e lixei a sujeira do casco, o que resultou em um banho de água salgada na alma, um Patrick enfezado e um serviço meio-terminado.

Quando finalmente terminei meus serviços o sol estava se pondo. Foi o momento que percebi que havia pulado o almoço, sem perceber. Os músculos dos meus braços doíam e eu só queria desabar na cama. Trabalhar nesse tipo de esquadrão tinha sido uma grande bobagem afinal.

- Escócia! – eu ouvi uma voz velha me chamar, que merda de apelido era aquele, que parecia estar pegando? E me esforcei para não encarar o capitão ao virar-me para ele. – Sim, senhor? – falei alto e claro, me impondo discretamente.  
- Fez um bom trabalho hoje. – Ele sorriu de canto, o que fazia com que seu bigode subisse só de um lado também, fiz questão de rir por dentro daquela visão ridícula. – Com Bonnefoy também.

O riso parou.

- Não sei o que quer dizer... – comecei, encarando-o abertamente agora. O que Francis tinha a ver com isso...?  
- Sabe, não devia se considerar muito especial, pois ele vive dormindo com marujos. Ontem foi só a sua vez.

Ah, maravilha, ele só estava morrendo de ciúmes de passar anos no mar e não conseguir chegar nem perto de uma bunda branca francesa. Claro, quem dormiria com alguém caindo aos pedaços como aquele velho idiota? Aposto que Francis me escolheria até se- Espere, estou soando como se tivesse ciúmes. Que bobagem.

- Sei disso, ele já me contou. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha, sem querer falar mais com ele, pronto pra ir para a cozinha, roubar algo pra mim e para Arthur comermos, minha barriga estava roncando. Embora ele parecesse calmo com minhas palavras, eu pude notar que ele havia sido pego de surpresa, já que ficou quieto por um tempo, pensando no que responder. Achei que era uma boa chance pra me afastar, então fiz uma reverência, rindo baixo e me virei, com um simples "se isso é tudo, capitão" antes de entrar no casco. Os corredores estavam barulhentos, cheios de riso, conversas, e reclamações, enquanto os homens terminavam de cumprir suas próprias tarefas, ou de beber. Fiz o caminho direto para a cozinha, levando algumas encaradas, mas apenas rindo delas. Abri a porta pesada de madeira com um sorriso quase maléfico no rosto, pronto para socar ou beijar o francês, ainda estava decidindo qual me deixaria mais alegre. Mas assim que abri a porta, achei que socar seria uma boa opção.

- FRANCIS! - Bati a porta atrás de mim, cuidando de trancá-la com todas as duas chaves disponíveis – ARTHUR, IDIOTA, O que está fazendo fora da cabine, MERDA?

Exatamente, não podia acreditar no quanto aqueles dois podiam ser idiotas, ali, sentado em cima da mesa, ao lado das panelas, estava meu irmão, mordendo algo que parecia um pão duro com molho, enquanto ao lado dele, Francis cozinhava alguma coisa para adicionar ao jantar. Ambos sorriram para mim quando terminei de gritar.

- Pat! Francis disse que podia vir comer aqui!  
- Não importa! Te mandei não sair da cabine!  
- Patrick~ Acalme-se! Ele só veio esticar um pouco as pernas! Estava com fome~! – Francis riu, fazendo-me direcionar a encarada para ele, e apontar para o peito do francês, cutucando-o com força, para que doesse o bastante:  
– NÃO. FAÇA. NADA. SEM ME CONSULTAR! E se alguém o visse? Quem seria expulso seria eu!  
- A-acalme-se! Ninguém o viu! – Ele levantou as mãos, como se tentasse acalmar um bicho furioso. Eu rangi os dentes, e senti meus punhos se apertarem sozinhos...  
- Pat, eu só queria ver outra parte do navi-! – não deixei meu irmão terminar a frase, e aquele punho formado foi parar em um dos lado do rosto dele, fazendo-o girar no ar e cair da mesa para o chão, acompanhado de vários utensílios de cozinha. O segurei pela gola da camisa, encarando-o de perto, não ligando para os olhos arregalados do pequeno, nem para Francis, que puxou meu braço, tentando me fazer parar. Apertei mais os olhos e empurrei o cozinheiro com o braço que este segurava, fazendo-o cambalear para trás, assustado, enquanto sussurrava para Arthur, num tom perigoso.  
- Te mandei me obedecer, não ouviu...? Você sabe o que eu faço com quem não me obedece...? – ele negou, tentando se soltar, começando a lacrimejar. Joguei-o no chão com toda a força, e considerei pisar-lhe a cabeça, mas vi ele se encolher com a dor da queda, murmurando mil pedidos de desculpas, e parei. Não que ele merecesse que eu parasse, mas estava assustando o cozinheiro.

- Patrick...! O-o que está fazendo? Fui eu que o trouxe aqui! Vai machucar seu próprio irmão! – Francis gritou comigo em tom de bronca, enquanto ia ajudar o menor a se levantar, perguntando se ele estava bem. Eu suspirei, e passei uma mão pelos meus cabelos ruivos, mas senti como se eles estivessem sujos e suados, e resmunguei um pouco mais.  
- Ele sabia que não devia sair da cabine.  
- EU o trouxe pra comer! Estava deixando-o passar fome naquele cubículo! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, como alguém que bronqueia uma criança. – Estava ajudando ele, se foi errado, foi culpa minha, não devia bater nele assim!  
- Não me irrite! Bato nele o quanto eu quiser, QUANDO eu quiser! É PRA ISSO QUE ELE SERVE!

Me arrependi de ter dito isso no momento que vi as pupilas de Arthur dilatarem de medo. Mas ele bem que sabia, eu sempre batia nele. Ele só estava assustado porque havia batido nele por um motivo real.

- ELE É SEU IRMÃO! MON DIEU, TENHA UM CORAÇÃO! - Francis voltou a gritar, e eu apertei meus punhos de novo.  
- Vou socar VOCÊ se não calar a boca! – E foi o que ele fez, encolhendo-se um pouco. – É só meu JEITO, eu BATO nas pessoas. E sempre vai ser assim! Agora me diz como DIABOS vamos colocar o PIVETE de volta na cabine, com os corredores lotados desse jeito?

Arthur fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas não o fez. Assim como Francis, ele ficou quieto, me olhando, assustado. Eu revirei os olhos, sentando na mesa, pensativo.

- ...

O silêncio tomou conta por um tempo. Tudo que ouvia era o barulho surdo das conversas gritadas no corredor. A dor nos meus músculos voltou a aparecer, havia quase me esquecido dela... Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo e tentando me acalmar. Aquilo tudo estava me deixando estressado. Todo aquele trabalho, e ainda ter que tomar conta do Arthur, e Francis ainda me dava uma bronca... não podia ficar pior. Minha barriga roncou e me lembrou que podia sim, além de tudo isso, eu ainda estava morrendo de fome.

Estava quase me esquecendo de onde estava, tudo quieto daquele jeito, e me perguntei se seria uma boa idéia deixar aquela tontura de fome e calor tomar meus sentidos e desmaiar ali mesmo, pra repor as energias. Mas uma mão no meu ombro me fez abrir de novo os olhos, dando de cara com um par de orbes azuis, que sorriam de leve: - Você parece ter tido um dia longo...  
Quis beijá-lo na hora, mas não tinha a energia pra gastar me mexendo, então apenas assenti, meus olhos nunca o deixando.  
- Comer algo parece uma boa idéia.  
Ele riu: - Oui! Sua barriga faz mais barulho que aqueles marujos beberrões cantando!

Eu quase ri também, mas o cansaço realmente tinha resolvido pesar na hora. Eu vi Arthur passar no canto da minha visão, e me virei pra ele, enquanto se sentava no chão, com as costas na porta, e um olho machucado pelo meu soco que estaria roxo pela manhã. Ele parecia emburrado.  
- Oras, não fique com essa cara fechada, foi você que me desobedeceu! Eu te avisei antes mesmo de entrar no navio, não foi? - Eu ri de canto, era divertido vê-lo daquele jeito. Enquanto isso Francis se aconchegava nos meus braços, ainda em pé, em frente à mesa onde me sentava. - ...O que há com você? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha, e ele se afastou, rindo de leve:  
- Você é a pessoa mais estranha com que dormi, num minuto está socando as pessoas ao alcance, no outro está sorrindo e fazendo piadinhas! – E quando eu fiz uma "piadinha"? Todas as minhas piadas eram sérias. Pra mim, pelo menos.  
Apertei uma das bochechas dele, e rangi os dentes, dessa vez menos sério, parecendo tão emburrado quanto meu irmão inglês, Francis riu mais ainda.  
- Vá me fazer algo pra comer, mulher! – zombei dele, enquanto dava a ordem, que ele obedeceu, após fazer uma careta ofendida. Arthur riu de leve, e me fez olhar pra ele. Ele negou de leve pra si mesmo e me apontou:  
- Vocês parecem um casal de namorados, hahahah!

Eu joguei uma panela nele.

Comemos, os três, e conversamos pelo resto do tempo, até que Francis terminou de preparar o jantar, e me obrigou a carregar tudo para o convés junto com ele, Arthur ficou na cozinha. Quando a mesa estava pronta, os marujos de todos os andares do casco já estava lá, se afundando na comida, como animais famintos, rindo e contando casos, eu e Francis aproveitamos para voltar e escoltar Arthur de volta para a cabine, trancando-o lá, com mais um lembrete de não sair sem que eu desse a permissão. E um soco na cabeça, pelo qual Francis me deu outra bronca. _Maravilha. _  
Não subimos de novo, já que as pessoas no convés eram muito barulhentas, e estávamos buscando um pouco de silêncio. Eu ainda estava cansado pelo dia de trabalho, então acompanhei o francês até a cabine dele, que se localizava mais afastada da cozinha do que devia, e bem próxima da cabine do capitão. "Foi uma tentativa falha de me fazer dormir com ele." O cozinheiro me explicou, rindo enquanto eu desabava naquela cama que não era minha, mas que exalava um perfume conhecido e me fazia sentir completamente à vontade. Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro macio, MUITO mais macio que o meu, e bocejei nele mesmo, enquanto uma mão delicada começava a brincar com minhas mexas, sentado na beirada da cama.  
- Parece cansado~  
Eu não respondi, já pronto pra apagar. Só ouvindo o outro...  
- Patrick..? – Ele me chamou, pra ver se já estava dormindo, eu murmurei qualquer coisa, enquanto ele se deitava ao meu lado. – Gosto de você.  
Eu escondi o sorriso o melhor que pude, me levantando um pouco para dar um beijo no cozinheiro, bem rápido e bem de leve, pra me deitar de novo, de olhos fechados mais uma vez.  
A última coisa que ouvi antes de adormecer foi um "Bonsoir~" sussurrado em meu ouvido.

Os dias que se passaram depois desse foram sendo formados com uma rotina simples, acordar com uma cara cansada de zumbi, às vezes na minha cabine, às vezes na do Francis, trabalhar como um cachorro, fazendo as coisas ridículas que o capitão inventava ( ele parecia fazer isso por puro ciúme, muito profissional, captain Jack, muito profissional). Eu varria a cabine de navegação, limpava o palco do leme, encerrava a madeira do navio, envernizava, às vezes tinha até que lavar louças e coisas assim, o que chegava a ser uma tarefa mais simples, e ainda tinha a possibilidade de ficar conversando com Francis no meio tempo. Mas certas vezes o capitão acordava com uma idéia brilhante, e eu tinha que limpar a âncora, ou rearmar os canhões mais pesados. No fim de duas semanas, meus braços pareciam feitos de pedra. Pedra dura e pesada. Eu chegava morto na cabine, às vezes Arthur me fazia uma massagem, e eu fingia não fantasiar com ele só porque não tinha energia pra fazer sexo no momento. O mesmo acontecia com Francis, e admito que ficava humilhado quando ele vinha dando indiretas quando eu não conseguia mexer nem um músculo, e fingia não reparar no que ele queria. Começava a pensar que a vida no mar não era pra mim. Me sentia furioso, e evitava falar com o capitão simplesmente porque sabia que ia acabar socando-o, ou arrancando suas tripas, se tivesse a oportunidade, eu juntaria um resto de energia pra isso. E foi por estar tão irritado, que no fim da terceira semana, quando o capitão me chamou à sua cabine de navegação, eu entrei com a intenção de cometer um assassinato.

- Escócia, que bom que pôde vir, sei que tem muito o que fazer ainda hoje. – Ele disse, usando aquele apelido ridículo, pelo qual toda a tripulação tinha passado a me chamar, cercado por mais três marujos. Ou guarda-costas, como eu os via no momento. – Queria te pedir um favor especial.  
- O que diabos você quer agora? – eu gritei com ele, encarando-o com força, mas ele apenas riu, o maldito. Os homens atrás dele sorriram um pouco também.  
- Entenda, Escócia, só queremos ter certeza que está cumprindo seu papel como marujo.  
- De que MERDA você está falando? Eu trabalho nessa bosta de navio o dia inteiro, o que mais poderia fazer?  
- Acalme-se, meu caro, por favor. Estávamos pensando... talvez você gostaria de limpar a prisão do navio?  
Me calei. Era uma indireta?  
- Do que está falando...?  
- Bem... – ele olhou para os marujos às suas costas. – Achamos que você precisaria de uns dias longe do sol do convés, entende? Para descansar um pouco... ficar longe do resto da tripulação.  
- E do Francis. – completei, num murmúrio. Bom, ao menos não tinham descoberto o Arthur. Era só outra tentativa de me separar do francês.  
- Vai passar um bom tempo lá. Mando alguém lhe levar comida, não saia enquanto não tiver terminado, ouviu? É um lugarzinho um tanto...-

_Imundo._ Foi a primeira palavra em minha cabeça, quando cheguei naquele andar do casco. Estava vazio também, provavelmente cortesia do capitão. O cheiro de podridão e urina encheu meus pulmões quando dei um suspiro, apenas com um pano e um balde de água e sabão em mãos, percorri as celas, todas com uma casca grossa de sujeira, e eu tinha certeza que levaria um bom tempo pra limpar. Pensando bem, podia só sair dali agora e fingir que tinha perdido a chave depois de trancar a porta ( o capitão havia me dado a única cópia para que pudesse vir abrir a porta por mim mesmo). Mas talvez eles arrombassem a porta depois, pra conferir? Respirei fundo. O que me fez sentir tonto, com aquele fedor que emanava de tudo à minha volta. Era melhor começar, estou certo? Me ajoelhei no chão, com mais raiva que nunca, começando a esfregar o chão lodoso, e me perguntei há quanto tempo haviam limpo aquele maldito lugar. Deixavam os prisioneiros nessa situação? Se fosse o caso, eles não eram tão diferentes dos piratas que diziam odiar tanto. Quando a hora do almoço chegou, Francis fez questão de levar, ele mesmo, o prato para mim, apesar de ter feito uma careta de nojo ao parar na porta da ala da prisão, onde eu esperava.  
- Que fedor é esse? – Ele me perguntou, passando um pano para que eu limpasse as mãos antes de comer. Eu ri de leve.  
- Eu, provavelmente. Estou esfregando o chiqueiro a manhã inteira, sabe?  
Ele negou de leve com a cabeça, se sentando na escada, próximo, mas não muito. Não podia culpá-lo.  
- Bem, depois disso, vai com certeza precisar de um banho. – Piscou um olho pra mim, com um sorriso sedutor – E se quiser ajuda com isso~  
Eu tive que concordar que seria uma boa idéia. Um bom banho quente com sexo selvagem. Soava como um plano. Além disso, se eu tinha que usar minhas reservas de energia, que eu usasse com algo bom, não?  
- Soa como um plano.  
Eu terminei o prato em silêncio, enquanto ouvia Francis contar sobre a manhã dele. Tinha buscado Arthur na cabine de novo, já não era surpresa pra mim. Meu irmão passava alguns dias na cozinha, com o francês, tinham se tornado amigos. Ou inimigos, talvez, já que tive que os separar de brigas algumas vezes. Me contou o que planejava pro jantar, e disse que me traria um pouco, na cabine, depois que eu terminasse o trabalho. Eu concordei, e trocamos um beijo rápido antes que eu devolvesse o prato vazio para que ele pudesse voltar à cozinha. Esperei ele sumir na escada para voltar ao trabalho, pensando que talvez a idéia de uma "recompensa" como essa tornaria o trabalho menos complicado, mas no final, não foi de grande ajuda.

Por volta de meia-noite, abri a porta da cabine, Arthur fez uma careta com o fedor, e levantou os olhos do livro que lia, um livro de Francis, eu acreditava. Um prato de comida fria estava sobre o baú, mas eu não prestei atenção nele, me sentando no espaço de chão entre a cama e a parede, que não era muito espaçoso, mas daria para o gasto.

- Francis deixou comida pra você. Disse que ia voltar com fome!  
- Estou cansado demais pra comer...  
- Está cheirando esquisito... – ele murmurou, talvez incerto se eu iria ficar zangado e bater nele.  
- Eu sei... é o cheiro da prisão que comecei a limpar.  
Ele assentiu, me olhando, meio preocupado. Era quase fofo. Levantei um braço e baguncei o cabelo dele, rindo meio maléfico – Devia te por pra me ajudar lá embaixo! Você está aqui sem fazer nada o dia inteiro!  
Ele negou imediatamente:  
- Que? Não, não! Eu ajudo o Francis, na cozinha! Não quero ficar limpando esses lugares fedidos, ser marinheiro é horrível!

Horrível... é, talvez fosse. Pra mim, pelo menos. Receber ordens era algo que me deixava nervoso de qualquer forma... Deitei a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, e não demorei pra mergulhar num sono profundo e sem sonhos.


	5. Chapter 5

Acordei com as costas doloridas, e com o sol forte de meio dia batendo contra meu rosto. Grunhi alguma coisa que nem mesmo eu soube dizer o que era, e me levantei do chão, pronto pra pular na cama e dormir mais um pouco. Ao menos estava mais descansado agora. Mas algo me chamou atenção quando me sentei no colchão.

- Pivete...? - Olhei em torno na cabine, não era EM NADA grande o suficiente pra meu irmão se esconder, onde ele...? - Arthur?

Ah, maravilha. Primeiro havia acordado tarde para o trabalho, e estava pronto pra ignorar isso e ir dormir, mas meu irmão perambulando pelo navio era algo que não queria. Sai da cabine com pressa, evitando passar pelos corredores movimentados, só para que pensassem que não havia ainda acordado. Me movi até a cozinha e girei a maçaneta. Trancada. Arthur devia estar lá dentro. Bati na porta três vezes, com força e irritado por ter que esperar, quando uma mão me tocou o ombro, fazendo-me dar um leve sobressalto, olhando para trás, e dando de cara com um dos navegadores do capitão. Minha mente automaticamente tentou passar mensagens mentais para Francis _"Não abra a porta, não abra a porta, não abra a porta!"._ Mas o francês a abriu de qualquer forma, uma fresta apenas, pelo menos.  
- Bonjour? – ele olhou confuso para mim e para o navegador, que o cumprimentou de volta, antes de se voltar para mim.  
- Capitão Jack mandou-me chamá-lo para ficar no mastro por hoje. – Ele riu de canto. Claro. Queriam que eu ficasse fedido com a prisão e ainda queimasse e suasse no sol. _Idiotas._  
-Certo, pode avisá-lo que já estou indo. – Eu rangi os dentes, irritado. Mas ele não se afastou, cruzando os braços como se tivesse toda a situação sobre controle, esperasse só eu pular na jugular dele e-

- Recebi ordens de acompanhá-lo até lá. – Ele escondeu o riso, e bem que eu desejei arrancar cada dente daquele filho da mãe. Mas me mantive calmo (por fora, pelo menos), e acompanhei o navegador até o convés, sem nenhuma vez olhar para trás, para o francês. Esperava que ele devolvesse Arthur para o quarto sem ser visto.

Ao chegar à base do mastro, pude ver o capitão, animado, me olhar de cima a baixo. Minha aparência estava horrível. Além do cheiro, que deveria estar insuportável, minhas roupas estavam sujas e desarrumadas, meu cabelo estava oleoso e eu já podia sentir minhas olheiras cavando buracos no meu rosto. As dores nos membros não ajudavam na minha pose, mas eu não podia me deixar ser vencido assim. Aquele desgraçado iria ver. O mar _ERA_ feito pra mim! Só não estava sendo porque... bem, por causa de todas aquelas ordens que eu recebia. Se eu não tivesse que seguir as leis ele veria o que-  
Fui interrompido quando Captain Jack me cumprimentou. Eu o ignorei, mas o maldito não se calou.  
- Aposto que está animado para fazer algo mais quieto, apenas suba lá em cima e avise se vir algo interessante, certo?  
Não esperei mais, senti meus músculos explodirem de cansaço enquanto subia até o mastro, desabando assim que alcancei o topo. Parecia um bom lugar pra pegar no sono e descansar um pouco... Se não fosse a sensação de que o capitão provavelmente me observava lá de baixo. Então me apoiei na madeira do mastro, olhando para o horizonte, os olhos pesados, e fiquei assim por um tempo. Quando vi, já estava descansando a vista, completamente alheio ao meu redor, mas ainda sem dormir. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Eu havia refletido sobre aquele trabalho, Francis, Arthur... Pensei sobre meus irmãos em casa, meu pai, sobre comida e bebida, sobre o cansaço... E quando vi, já haviam se passado umas boas horas.  
Abri os olhos quando ouvi um grito lá de baixo, era alguém já bêbado, rindo alto. Mas meus olhar nem ao menos mudou de direção. E eu vi ao longe, aquele outro navio, bem maior que o nosso, com as velas costuradas e no topo do mastro, a bandeira preta com uma caveira.

_Piratas._

Eu pensei, de repente completamente acordado. Estava vindo pra cá, provavelmente pensando que tínhamos carga de ouro?

Só então parei pra pensar direito. Piratas. Estavam vindo na nossa direção pra nos atacar. Eu não devia... avisar o capitão, pra nos prepararmos?

...ou então...

Viver a vida no mar sempre foi meu sonho, sentir aquele vento forte no rosto, a liberdade... Afinal, o que é um navio além de liberdade? E onde eu parei? Jogado num esquadrão caça - piratas obedecendo às ordens de um sujeito até o ponto de ficar cansado daquele jeito?  
A pirataria... aquilo sim parecia liberdade. Sair pelo mundo sem ligar para as regras, ter o mar para si e o mesmo para todo o ouro que encontrasse. Viver pelas próprias leis, aventuras e fugas da marinha, isso sim...

_Isso sim era vida. _Eu havia escolhido certo ao vir para o mar, só havia errado na hora de especificar. A minha vida deveria ser à bordo de um navio pirata. _MEU_ navio pirata. Mas para isso... para isso eu tinha que sair dali primeiro.

- ...Ah, merda... – Murmurei, lembrando-me que não teria que salvar apenas a mim mesmo. Afinal, Arthur e Francis... O que eu faria?

Encostei a mão no peito, a chave única da prisão estava pendurada ali ainda. O que eu faria? Pulei do mastro para o convés, ignorando a dor latente pelo esforço. Eu já tinha visto o navio, estaria preparado. Passei pelo capitão com uma trombada de ombro, quando ele se aproximou nervoso, perguntando porque tinha saído lá de cima.  
-Estou ocupado agora, velho inútil. – Grunhi, irritado.

Mal deixei que Francis abrisse a porta, e me empurrei pra dentro, Arthur ainda estava ali, cozinhando algo pra passar o tempo. Tranquei a porta atrás de mim, ignorando completamente as batidas fortes nela, que me mandavam sair. Os dois loiros na cozinha pareciam completamente confusos.

- Pat, o que houve? – Arthur foi o primeiro a verbalizar a pergunta, e eu só ri de leve pra ele.

Me aproximei de meu irmão e dei um soco forte em sua cabeça, pelo qual ele acabou xingando e se encolhendo. Depois, ignorando Francis, que falava atrás de mim, joguei o menor por cima do ombro, bem como havia feito pra colocá-lo no navio, e me virei para o cozinheiro num tom sério:  
-Estou indo embora do navio.

...

Francis não disse nada por um tempo, e nem eu, mas as batidas na porta continuaram, e eu pude ouvir quando o capitão chamou dois homens para derrubarem a porta. Não desviei meus olhos do francês, respirando fundo. A decisão era dele.  
-Indo... indo embora? Pra onde?  
-Tem um navio pirata se aproximando, ninguém está sabendo além de nós três. A tripulação vai ser pega de surpresa. – Eu peguei uma faca com a mão livre, limpando-a na calça, quieto de novo. – Eu vou... Vou me tornar um pirata. A marinha não é lugar pra mim.

E ao ouvir isso, Francis riu, me olhando. E era como se os olhos dele falassem por ele "Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, seu teimoso." Arthur ainda se debatia no meu ombro, e eu coloquei-o no chão, segurando seus ombros para que não se afastasse muito. E observei o cozinheiro.

Ele estava desarrumado um pouco, as roupas já não eram as mais limpas também, mas o cabelo parecia cem por cento impecável. Os olhos dele iam da porta golpeada para mim, de mim para Arthur, de Arthur para a porta, aflito.  
-Mas... Patrick, isso não vai ser perigoso? D-digo, e o Arthur? Vai mesmo metê-lo no meio de piratas?

Eu respirei fundo, olhando pra meu irmão e bagunçando seus cabelos.  
-Não foi você mesmo que disse que esse navio é uma prisão pra homens livres? Que as regras atrapalhavam?  
-M-mas eu nunca pensei em fugir com o inimigo! Patrick, isso é insano e perigoso!  
-Eu acho que seria até bem simples-

Eu não pude continuar a falar, quando a porta foi ao chão, partida ao meio. Era mesmo uma porta pesada, e eu podia ver que o capitão havia chamado gente para ajudá-lo. No primeiro momento, todos estavam focados em mim e em Francis, mas não demorou muito para que Jack abrisse caminho entre os marujos, irritado.  
-VOCÊ! – Ele gritou, me apontando, seu rosto completamente enrubescido de raiva. A visão me fez rir, e até me senti bem por desistir daquela idéia de marinha, e poder rir da cara cômica daquela desculpa pra capitão. – QUEM TE DISSE QUE PODERIA SAIR DO POSTO? Volte ao trabalho imediatamente!

Meu riso só cresceu, como aquele idiota achava que podia mandar em mim? Eu nem hesitei em pegar a faca de cozinha que Francis deixara sobre o balcão. O capitão recuou ao notar que eu me armava, mas no segundo seguinte a atenção dele foi projetada pra outra coisa, o que era meio idiota dele, mas...  
-Aquilo é uma criança? – Ele apontou o "aquilo", que seria um pirralho loiro, **meu** pirralho loiro, pra ser mais claro. Arthur estava com uma panela na mão, provavelmente a primeira "arma" que conseguiu alcançar.  
Meus olhos foram para Francis, e acabei me encontrando com os dele, que me observavam. Ele ainda refletia? No fundo eu pude ouvir Jack gritando algo sobre Arthur não dever estar ali, mas não me virei.  
- É agora... – Eu expliquei, me virando de costas para o cozinheiro. – A decisão é sua.

Jack me apontou, xingando-me de palavras que nem mesmo eu ameaçava falar perto de meu irmão, mas ele nem teve tempo pra pular no meu pescoço (e do jeito que ia ficando encolhido e vermelho, ia acabar pulando mesmo) quando algo lá em cima fez o som de explosão, e o caos começou.

A primeira palavra que registrei entre os gritos foi "Piratas!", e tomei a deixa. Levantei Arthur do chão, carregando-o debaixo do braço, enquanto jogava a faca longe e, com a mão livre, agarrava o braço do francês, saindo pelo corredor. Desviei dos marujos que corriam em todas as direções, tentando preparar o navio o mais rápido possível, era mesmo uma sorte que o andar da prisão estivesse vazio. Assim que abri a porta, joguei Arthur e Francis lá dentro, sério.

-PAT? O que está fazendo!

Eu entreguei a chave para Arthur, bagunçando seus cabelos:  
- Tranque a porta por dentro, e não saiam a não ser que Francis diga.  
Ele arregalou os olhos, segurando a chave com força:  
-Espera! C-como assim? Onde você vai?

Eu ignorei isso, me virando pra Francis e dando-lhe um beijo leve no pescoço. Ele estremeceu.  
-Patrick... não me diga que vai subir pra lutar contra os piratas!  
-Claro que não! – Eu respondi, divertido. – Vou subir pra lutar contra marinheiros!

Ele não achou graça, me dando um soco no ombro, que eu mal senti. Eu beijei-o de novo, dessa vez nos lábios, só no caso de não poder fazer isso de novo depois e segurei-o pelos ombros:  
-Escute, quero que fique aqui, e não se atreva a sair. Nem você e nem Arthur, ouviu? Eu venho buscar vocês logo.

Sem nem esperar a resposta, já me virei pra sair, mas parei ao escutar meu nome ser chamado em um murmúrio...  
Por cima do ombro eu observei Francis lacrimejar, mas porque é que estava com tanto medo no olhar? Ele sorriu de leve para mim, com uma ordem de não morrer ou ele não me perdoaria.

-Patrick...  
-Aye?  
Ele riu de novo, e negou com a cabeça:  
-Esqueça, é idiota. Nos vamos nos ver logo.

Eu hesitei um pouco, mas assenti, fechando a porta da prisão para que Arthur trancasse, e subindo correndo para o convés. Senti um mal no estômago por deixar os dois pra trás assim, mas seria necessário no momento. A cena à minha frente não poderia ser considerada bonita: piratas matando marinheiros, e vice-versa. Foi mesmo surpreendente ver o suposto "capitão" Jack lutando contra um dos inimigos por dois segundos antes de se apressar para a cabine de navegação. O que me lembrava... Não haviam espadas penduradas nas paredes dessa cabine?  
Eu precisava de uma arma...  
Me apressei entre a multidão, com uma velocidade que nem ao menos sabia que tinha. Depois de tanto trabalho duro no navio eu tinha ganhado algo em troca, huh?  
Desviei das lâminas em meu caminho, e alguns até tentaram me atacar, mas foram piratas, e eu não ia matar um deles se queria me tornar um aliado.

Quando abri a cabine com um chute na porta, vi apenas Jack, se defendendo porcamente, e, ao lado dele, um sujeito de pele morena de sol, com um enorme chapéu vermelho com plumas brancas. Certamente era o capitão pirata. Seu cabelo era castanho, e estava curto e sujo, mal podia vê-lo com aquela vestimenta, e seus olhos eram verdes como os de Arthur, porém, não me lembravam de esmeraldas como os de meu irmão, pareciam-se mais com... as águas de uma lagoa, ou algo desse tipo.  
Ele certamente me reconheceu como inimigo, porque mais que prontamente desviou a espada do capitão e veio em minha direção, mas fui mais rápido, por sorte, rolando por baixo da lâmina até a parede, de onde arranquei uma das espadas do enfeite de Jack.  
-Ah, mierda! Só querem complicar meu dia? – O capitão pirata xingou (era espanhol?), ofendido, enquanto vinha para cima de mim com outro ataque, que eu defendi. Porém... eu podia quase sentir que ele não estava usando toda sua técnica.  
Assim que me desviei dele, apontei a espada para Jack, rindo de leve. Isso fez com que os dois outros homens na sala parassem, confusos, sem ter certeza de que lado da batalha era o meu.

-Gostou da minha surpresa, Captain Jack? Eu já havia os visto a milhas de distância!  
-Porque está ajudando esses piratas, ESCÓCIA IDIOTA! VOCÊ ESTÁ NUM ESQUADRÃO ANTI-PIRATAS!  
-Ei, eu só queria um emprego no mar. – Dei de ombros, rindo, enquanto checava no Capitão espanhol atrás de mim, ele já havia abaixado a espada, confuso. – Se me der a honra de matá-lo... Não tem ouro no navio, mas tem alguns mapas importantes.

-Eu ficaria feliz em vê-los! – Ele deu um sorriso sério, começando a checar as gavetas, atarefado, e eu voltei a encarar Jack. Matá-lo seria tão bom... Eu meio que havia pensado em fazê-lo algumas vezes.

Confesso que meu riso maníaco não era muito característico, mas quando eu enfiei a lâmina no ombro do capitão, eu não pude me conter, girando-a várias e várias vezes, só pra ver ele se contorcer. Era algo engraçado de ver, aquele maldito finalmente entendendo quem mandava ali, finalmente. Mas uma mão em meu ombro cortou a diversão.

- _Vamonos_, deixe o homem vivo pra espalhar nossa fama, _amigo_!

Não entendi bem toda aquela intimidade, afinal eu ainda era suspeito, certo? Mas eu fiz como ele pediu, apenas para ter a alegria de ver Jack sangrar mais um pouco. Eu o peguei pela gola daquele uniforme ridículo da marinha, falando baixo e perigoso "Isso é por se meter com o que é meu."

Saí da cabine junto ao capitão espanhol. O resto dos marinheiros estava morto ou preso pelos piratas, que riam-se, alguns andando de um lado para o outro, outros descendo para os andares mais baixos em busca de ouro.  
-_Amigos, _este é um marinheiro que nos ajudou. – O capitão pirata me introduziu, dando um tapinha amigável em minhas costas, com um sorriso sério. – Acho que ouvi te chamarem de Escócia, ¿no?

-É Patrick, na verdade. Patrick Wallace Kirkland.

No segundo seguinte, havia recebido um soco na boca do estômago, e fui forçado a me ajoelhar por dois piratas, grunhindo. Sabia que devia ter prestado mais atenção. Levantei os olhos para o capitão espanhol, enquanto ele me encarava, ainda sorrindo (em algum momento ele perderia o sorriso?).  
- _Mi nombre és Antonio. Antonio Fernandes Carriedo. _Muito prazer, Patrick Wallace Kirkland! E obrigado pelos mapas, mas... – Ele usou a espada para apoiar meu queixo, observando-me – Ao menos pode explicar porque ajudaria um inimigo?

-Talvez não queira ser um inimigo?  
Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com as minhas palavras.  
-Talvez eu queira ser um pirata?  
Ele riu de leve, e eu levei um golpe na cabeça de um dos piratas que me seguravam.

-E porque eu deveria deixá-lo participar da minha tripulação assim tão fácil? – O capitão pirata (Seu nome era Antônio, certo?) riu baixinho, zombando de mim.  
Eu teria revidado, nem que fosse apenas com palavras, já que meu braços latejavam de cansaço. Teria ao menos ofendido a mãe da metade daqueles homens, mas fui interrompido quando um outro pirata apareceu subindo para o convés, seguido de outros três, que traziam as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

- Capitan Fernandes! Achamos esses dois escondidos na prisão do navio!  
-Bom, coloquem juntos com os prisioneiros e vamos ver quantos vamos mat-  
-_NÃO! _– Eu gritei, por impulso, mas a minha voz não foi a única. Arthur havia feito o mesmo, lacrimejando enquanto olhava pra mim. Francis mandou-o ficar quieto e não irritar os piratas.

Capitão Fernandes me ignorou, pelo contrário, agora completamente focado em meu irmão. De um jeito... estranho. Nem olhou para Francis, e se aproximou de seu prisioneiro menor, sorrindo largamente, de um jeito mais bobo que eu já tinha visto antes.  
-_Buenas tardes!_ Como vai? Eu sou o Antonio!

Eu mentalmente pensei em muitos motivos pra ele ser tão estranho com o Arthur.  
- ...s...solte a gente... – Meu irmão murmurou, se encolhendo um pouco, confuso. Mas o que realmente me confundiu foi que o capitão o obedeceu, e deu a ordem pra que nos soltassem. Francis veio imediatamente pra perto de mim, provavelmente achando que não conseguiria se proteger, caso aquilo se tornasse uma briga. Eu não ligava pra protegê-lo, desde que ele continuasse pressionado contra mim daquele jeito. Arthur veio pra perto também, mas Antonio passou uma mão pelo ombro dele, sorrindo pra mim e Francis.

-São seus amigos, Patrick? – Ele acariciou os cabelos de Arthur, que parecia um tanto incomodado. – Diga, qual é seu nome?  
- Este é o Arthur. E o Francis. – Eu respondi por eles, ainda observando o capitão, com um braço agora em torno de Francis, discretamente, claro. Mas Fernandes nem olhava pra nós, completamente focado em Arthur, com um sorriso idiota no rosto. De repente ele levantou os olhos, alegre como eu nunca teria imaginado um pirata.  
-Deem boas vindas aos nossos três novos tripulantes, hombres! E joguem o resto ao mar! – Ele abraçou Arthur por trás, sorridente, enquanto seus homens cumpriam a ordem. – Quantos anos você tem, Arthur?  
-...d...doze?  
Reparei que o espanhol apertou mais os braços ao redor de Arthur, mas logo o soltou, para nosso alívio. Era só o que faltava... um cara dando em cima do meu irmão. E foi passando um braço pela cintura dele que Capitão Fernandes nos convidou a subir em seu navio, que logo logo iriam comer.


	6. Chapter 6

O jantar que comemos foi extremamente simples. Cheio de frutos do mar que poderiam matar qualquer marujo. Levei meu tempo para convencer o capitão que conseguia trabalhar muito bem num navio, tinha a experiência e a força, e que, se fosse necessário, trabalharia o triplo para que Francis e Arthur continuassem conosco. Ele hesitou um pouco, pensativo, mas seu rosto era simpático e, de certo modo, animado, eu não conseguia acreditar que era aquele o homem que comandava um navio pirata como aquele.  
- Não precisa se preocupar com coisas assim_, amigo_! – Ele sorriu, rindo um pouco da minha seriedade – Quanto mais, melhor, hm?  
Eu assenti, comendo com cuidado. E admito que senti certa vontade de rir ao ver as caretas que Francis fazia para cada prato que ofereciam. Capitão Fernandes havia oferecido uma cadeira logo ao seu lado para Arthur, e ele não parecia muito confortável, mas eu achei que enquanto eu e Francis estivéssemos na sala ele não teria o que temer. Mas é óbvio que achei estranho, e até mesmo ofensivo, quando o dito capitão se inclinou um pouco e cheirou o cabelo do meu irmão, com uma expressão deveras satisfeita.  
- _Arthur, tu és muy bon-_  
- _ANTÔNIO, IDIOTA! Merda, idiota del cazzo! Lascia il ragazzo in pace!_  
E admito que havia sido um tanto **estranho** quando um jovem italiano havia entrado na sala, xingando em sua língua natal enquanto apontava Antônio. O capitão até levou um golpe na cabeça, se afastando de Arthur no mesmo segundo, rindo de leve.  
- Calma, calma, Lovi~! _¡Ellos son solo nuestros invitados!_

Acho que eram muitas línguas pra eu poder acompanhar.  
- CONVIDADOS O CARALHO! Não fique tocando nele!  
Havia um leve toque no tom de voz do italiano que me dizia não ser a primeira vez que o espanhol fazia algo assim...  
- ¡_Si, si!_ Tudo que disser, Lovi~ Eu ainda te amo muito mais!  
- _State quieto!_

Francis riu baixo, e Arthur se encolheu, tentando ficar invisível para dois. Antônio acalmou o italiano um pouco, e só então nos apresentou seu Cabin boy, Lovino Vargas, nascido em Roma dezoito anos no passado. O menino parecia bem íntimo do capitão, e quando nos disse que já estava no navio de Fernandes haviam quatro anos, eu imaginei o porque. Eles pareciam um casal, de toda forma. O mais novo gritando e gesticulando, bronqueando e xingando o próprio capitão, que continuava sorrindo com a maior simpatia, apenas concordando. Se não estivessem _se fodendo_ seria uma cena estranha.

Depois do jantar, foi Lovino que nos guiou pelo navio. Nos mostrou onde ficava o ouro roubado, a bebida, a comida, a bebida, a pólvora, e mais bebida. Os piratas o cumprimentavam com a cabeça, em redes espalhadas por alguns andares do casco. E eu sorria de canto durante todo o tempo, aquilo sim era vida. Não ali, claro. Não no navio de outro. Era questão de tempo até arrumar o meu próprio.

- Isso é tudo que tem pra ver. Divirtam-se fazendo parte da tripulação desse idiota. Se puderem. – Lovino nos deixou de novo no convés, e acenou de leve antes de entrar para a cabine de navegação. Era estranho estar ali, mas ao mesmo tempo eu gostava mais. O mesmo sentimento de habitar um navio, de uma forma mais divertida.  
- Tudo aqui fede. – Francis parecia não ter a mesma opinião.  
- O que está dizendo? Não vai ter ninguém pra obedecer aqui! É muito melhor! – Eu me dei a razão, afagando os cabelos de Arthur, que estava mais próximo. Mas o francês suspirou, desviando o olhar, irritado. Aquilo me deixava um pouco bravo também. Que tipo de ingratidão era aquela? Aquele idiota, eu o tinha salvado e ainda assim-

- Eu gosto daqui. – Arthur levantou um pouco os olhos. – Não vou precisar ficar parado numa cabine, vou?  
- Aqui não! – Eu ri alto, fazendo peso na cabeça dele – Vou te pôr pra trabalhar, baixinho!  
Francis bufou, virando-se de costas, e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.  
- Tudo aqui fede. – Ele repetiu, e eu senti uma veia me saltar na testa  
- Ah, ME DESCULPE, se não gosta daqui! Talvez eu devesse ter te deixado pra trás pra ser jogado ao mar como os outros.  
- Talvez eu preferisse isso!  
Mas que diabos...  
- Te perguntei se queria vir!  
- Mas não me deixou responder! Agora somos procurados, Patrick! – Ele levantou ainda mais a voz, e eu teria retrucado com um soco no estômago dele, se não tivesse reparado nas lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos – E-eu não gosto de piratas, seu escocês estúpido! Eles matam pessoas, saqueiam, quebram leis e causam o pânico! Não é isso que eu quero pra mim!

Certo. Então ele REALMENTE não gostava da idéia. Mas desde quando isso importaria pra mim? Eu não ligaria pra matar ou saquear, muito menos pras leis e pro pânico. Mas Francis era... Ele era mais... Delicado. E isso só soava mais boiola na minha cabeça, mas tudo bem.  
Ele não gostava do navio pirata, eu realmente não havia o deixado responder... mas era uma questão de tempo até o capitão expulsá-lo por me ajudar a esconder o Arthur, não era? Mas... tinha sido eu quem havia mostrado o Arthur pra ele, não é? Cocei a nuca. Eu fui também a pessoa que não avisou do avanço dos piratas... Porque tudo parecia culpa minha?

- Quero ir pra casa... – Ouvi ele murmurar, e levantei os olhos, meio magoado. Como assim ir pra casa? Ele não podia QUERER ir embora assim, eu mal tinha começado, ele não havia dado nem uma chance à pirataria!  
- Se... se você ficar eu te levo pra aprender as coisas que você quer.  
Eu respondi, com a voz baixa. Isso era mesmo estranho da minha parte. E pra completar, quando olhei em torno, Arthur havia sumido, provavelmente pra nos deixar sozinhos. Maldito.  
- Eu te levo pra qualquer país, o que você quiser. Só espere eu conseguir meu próprio navio, entendeu? – Completei, esperando a reação.

Ela não veio logo. Francis ficou pensativo um tempo, primeiro negou pra si mesmo, depois me olhou, aqueles olhos azuis brilhando com o sol da tarde neles. Ele mexeu nervosamente na blusa da marinha que usava, quieto... E desviou o olhar, sorrindo de leve e suspirando.  
- Você sabe que eu não gosto de pirataria. Eu não gosto da idéia de ser um pirata.

Ah... Então era isso...? Eu não estava esperando... E tive que segurar o pulso dele, firme, e encará-lo.  
- Escute, eu faço o que voc-  
E certamente não esperava ser calado por um beijo. O que não quis dizer que eu na o respondi de imediato, segurando-o com mais firmeza, como se fosse fugir. Ouvi ele soltar uma exclamação e se aproximar mais, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço e relaxando um pouco no beijo, antes de se separar.  
- E pra quê merda foi isso? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha, olhando-o sorrir como um idiota.  
- Eu **não** sou um pirata, oui? Você pode ser o que quiser, mas só porque estou em um navio não me chame de pirata. E não me peça pra pilhar nada. – Ele encostou os dedos no meu lábio, dando um sorriso que era, no mínimo, sedutor. – Oui, mon cher~?  
Eu senti vontade de mordê-lo, mas fiquei quieto, me permitindo até um sorriso de canto.  
- Claro, claro. O que disser.  
Eu puxei-o pela cintura e ri um pouco, beijando o pescoço dele, antes de soltá-lo de vez, me virando pra olhar ao redor. Onde aquele pirralho de merda tinha ido parar? Foi olhando ao redor que eu vi o capitão se aproximar, assoviando uma melodia qualquer, enquanto sorria e acenava de leve.  
- ¡Hola! Estamos arrumando umas roupas pra vocês, agora mesmo. – Ele indicou com o olhar nossos uniformes, antes de olhar ao redor – Uh? Onde está o terceiro?  
- Arthur foi dar uma volta~ - Francis se apoiou nos meus ombros pra falar isso, o que o fez ficar na ponta dos pés, e me fez revirar os olhos. – Mas porque não conta mais sobre os marujos daqui~?

Ele estava curioso se Antônio e Lovino eram mesmo um casal, não era? Franceses eram assim. Revirei de novo os olhos, afastando o braço dele.  
- Vou procurá-lo, então. – "Porque as moças não conversam um pouco mais?" - Porque vocês não ficam aqui conversando?

E eles ficaram, enquanto girava nos meus calcanhares, pra ir procurar o baixinho. O navio parecia bem feito, provavelmente pra poder carregar toneladas de ouro e prata, eu arrastei meu pé pela madeira, apenas animado com o sentimento que causava em mim. Ser um pirata... era uma boa idéia? Eu ainda me perguntava, afinal, Francis tinha razão. Mas.. parecia a coisa certa... Suspirei. Mas e Arthur? Estava mesmo levando-o pro melhor caminho? Ele havia se tornado minha responsabilidade desde que eu havia decidido trazê-lo comigo...

Foi um pouco por acidente que o avistei na beirada da proa, olhando pro mar, entretido. Me aproximei devagar, sorrateiro e dei um riso de canto antes de dar um tapa um pouco forte demais nas costas dele. Ou talvez um pouco mais embaixo. O importante é que isso fez ele dar um pulo de quase cinco metros, como se estivesse sendo atacado por um pervertido. ( O que **NÃO** era o caso.)

- Tão concentrado... O que está olhando, pivete? – Me recostei na beirada do navio também, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele suspirou, como se dissesse "Ah, é só você, não um pervertido estuprador espanhol." e deu de ombros, pensativo.

- Estou pensando que gosto daqui. – Vi ele sorrir de leve, sonhador. – Até que gostei da sua idéia nova! De virar pirata!

Nessa hora eu parei, meio pensando se devia fazer um comentário mais fraternal ou simplesmente espancá-lo até que o fizesse entender. Encarei-o. E só isso pareceu assustá-lo um pouco.

- O-o que foi?  
- Pare de falar com esse tom de criança madura quando está comentando sobre a idéia mais idiota que já deve, IDIOTA. – Eu revirei os olhos – QUEM DISSE que você vai se tornar um pirata? EU vou ter meu navio. E se depender DE MIM você vai ser mantido trancafiado na minha cabine de capitão, dependurado num gancho da parede, até que eu queira me divertir com você ou pendurar algo mais importante nele. Como, por exemplo, o meu casaco.

Arthur riu, um riso baixinho de quem não sabia se eu estava brincando ou não. Era uma criança assustada, isso que ele era. Não adiantava se fingir de esperto e querer ir contra o que eu quisesse. Porque EU consigo tudo que eu quero. Já não havia dito isso?

-Você só vai poder vir comigo porque você é minha responsabilidade e não posso te deixar num porto qualquer pra ser estuprado.

- Estuprado por OUTRA pessoa você quer dizer. – Ele me encarou, desviando o olhar em seguida, irritado. O que DIABOS ele queria dizer com isso? Eu não havia estuprado ele porra nenhuma! Menino estúpido! Estupro era o que Flynn fazia, não eu! Idiota! Quase voei no pescoço dele, mas me contive a só levantá-lo pela parte de trás da gola da blusa, quase o enforcando com a própria camisa.

- Escute aqui. – Eu murmurei, encarando-o de perto, sombrio – Eu não estuprei você, entendeu? Nós dormimos juntos uma vez, porque você tem mesmo que me dar algo em troca por te agüentar, nem que esse algo seja seu rabo!

Soltei-o com força no chão, chutando-o uma última vez, antes de voltar a olhar o mar, quieto, irritado.

Arthur não se levantou, ficou tremendo no chão, talvez pensando que eu o machucaria de novo se se levantasse. Então eu suspirei, olhando de canto pra ele antes de me afastar, resmungando. Ia ser complicado manter o menino nos trilhos...

Passei o resto do dia com os outros piratas, conversando, rindo, até que não havia mais "dia" pra passar. Ninguém parou de beber quando viram que o sol estava nascendo, foi uma sensação boa de não ter algo para obedecer. Antônio nos deu bom dia, e nos guiou para uma cabine, aparentemente não precisaríamos ficar com os outros, nas redes. As camas estavam tão bem arrumadas que de repente eu me senti em casa (como quando minha mãe era viva) e me deitar naquele momento e não ter que pensar em que hora acordaria, fez muito bem para o meu humor.

Mas vou admitir que ver Arthur em uma cama separada fez uma certa diferença... que seria um pouco mais complicada de aceitar.

_Fui acertado com um golpe certeiro no ombro, e cambaleei pra frente, sem me deixar cair ao chão. Peguei minha espada com mais força, virando-me por sobre o ombro. "VocÊ! O que está fazendo aqui! Onde está o capitão!" eu gritei com o "almirante" inimigo, que me encarava com força, armado apenas com um pedaço de madeira. "Deixe-o em paz, merda! Você e ele tem que ficar brigando até um vencer? Mais parece uma BRINCADEIRA!" Ele avançou ao bradar a última palavra, e eu desviei com facilidade, rindo e prendendo o rapaz, levantando-o pela gola da camisa. "__**É**__ uma brincadeira entre nós dois, sabe? E onde ele está, hm?" perguntei com toda educação, me enervando ao não receber resposta "ANDE! FALE LOGO ONDE ESTÁ O MALDITO, L—"_

-AAAHH!

Tudo que sei é que no momento seguinte um loiro inglês havia pulado em cima de mim, me acordando, enquanto o riso de Francis e Antônio enchiam o local.  
- Não encoste em mim! Não se aproxime de mim! – Arthur se encolheu contra mim, encarando o capitão espanhol, assustado. Eu não estava com paciência pra...

- Ele só veio nos dar "Bom dia", Arthur~ foi um acidente! – Francis o assegurou, ,as ele não parecia ter acreditado muito, encolhendo-se mais e não respondendo ao pedido de desculpas de Fernandes.  
- E o que foi desta vez? – Eu grunhiu, massageando a cabeça pra ver se afastava uma futura dor de cabeça.

- Pat! Eu mudei de idéia! Não quero mais ficar num navio pirata! Quero ir pra outro navio! Por favor!  
- Não se assuste tanto, Arthur! A mão dele é escorregou, oui~?/  
- ¡Si, si~! ¡Lo siento!  
- **Não se aproxime!**  
Eu revirei os olhos.

Ia ser um longo dia...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

"CALADO! EU SOU O CAPITÃO E VOCÊ DEVE ME OUVIR!"  
Eu nunca havia visto Antônio nervoso assim.  
"Mas, Antôni—"  
"ME OBEDEÇA."  
Eu também nunca havia visto Lovino se dirigir à ele com esse tom inferior... 

Os dias passavam com calma no navio de Fernandes. E sem muito trabalho para nós, Francis e eu passávamos boa parte do tempo parados, no deque. Arthur andava me ignorando, costumava ajudar com os afazeres do navio, junto a Lovino, que parecia estar ensinando muitas palavras que só eu posso falar com meu irmão menor.  
Eu até tentaria Pará-lo, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas a situação parecia complicada... Estávamos à deriva, com muita pouca água e menos ainda de munição, e, pra piorar a situação, próximos a um porto português. Qualquer navio que passasse poderia nos atacar. O plano era atracar próximos ao porto, com o navio bem escondido atrás de um rochedo, andar até a cidade e comprar o necessário para alguns dias de viagem, e esperar, claro, esperar até o vento perder a timidez.

Lovino se virou nos calcanhares, nervoso, e trombou em mim com força demais pra ter sido um acidente, me olhando de canto, com uma encarada.  
-Sai fora, idiota.

Nunca foi uma boa idéia me chamar de idiota. Muito menos me mandar "sair fora", mas apenas rangi os dentes, sem querer começar briga com o queridinho do capitão. Francis e Arthur conversavam perto a cabine de navegação, e quando Fernandes me fez sinal, eu me aproximei dos dois junto a ele.  
-A situação está complicada, se não conseguirmos um empurrãozinho até a rocha, estamos praticamente pedindo para ser derrubados.  
Ele iniciou a falar, enquanto os outros três de nós ficavam quietos. Vez por outra era bom ouvir alguém experiente.  
-Preciso de alguém que fosse até o continente com um barco a remo, e nos passasse mais informações. Dois, três dias no máximo! –voltou a sorrir, o que me fazia sentir mais em casa. Já havia me acostumado com a personalidade animada dele- Pensei em Arthur e Patrick!  
Eu já assenti, concordando com a idéia e já pensando em como iríamos nos aproximar sem sermos vistos, mas Arthur não parecia muito animado.  
-O que? Não quero ficar sozinho com o Patrick!  
Certo, ele havia me chamado pelo nome. Isso era novo. E o olhar torto que ele me deu quase me advertiu do que estava por vir...  
-Ele vai me agarrar à noite!  
-...! –Dei um sobressalto, assim como todos os outros ao redor, e até Lovino, um pouco mais ao longe, parou para escutar. –O que? Não!  
-Vai sim! Como fez no navio!  
-_Quoi!_ –Francis me encarou, sem saber se ficava nervoso ou... Pensando bem, ele estava nervoso. - Você fez o que?  
-Isso foi antes de dormir com você!  
-Ah! AGORA me sinto bem melhor! Ele é uma criança!  
**-Eu não fiz nada demais!**  
Meu irmão cruzou os braços, me olhando emburrado, e me fez lembrar o italiano.  
-Fez sim! Naquela noite que o Francis veio falar com você e me descobriu!  
-... seu filho da puta de uma- -Eu senti meus ombros tremerem, pronto pra quebrar o pescoço daquele loirinho idiota, se o navio não tivesse sido acertado com força, fazendo com que todos se desequilibrassem.

-_¡Capitán!_ –Um pirata gritou, apontando o navio que surgia em nossa visão- Marinha Portuguesa!  
Não é que devêssemos ter medo de marinha alguma, nem de ninguém, pra dizer a verdade. Mas ver aquele navio, carregado e pronto pra atacar, enquanto nós não podíamos nem ao menos nos mover, me fez estremecer. E meu sangue gelou. Antônio imediatamente mandou que mandássemos cordas até o outro, para andar até o navio inimigo e podermos lutar ao menos, e íamos nos aproximando do rochedo, o vento começando a soprar. Contra nós, maravilhoso.  
Peguei a primeira espada que vi, sem ligar pra mais nada, e esquecendo totalmente a confusão. Mandando Francis se afastar com Arthur, enquanto ambos pareciam recuar, sem saber também como passaríamos por isso sem perder muita gente. Mas o capitão parecia saber que isso era impossível. Mandou Lovino ficar pra trás, pegou sua espada e se preparou. E enquanto seus homens iam até o navio inimigo, ele derrubava os marinheiros que aproveitavam as cordas para invadirem o nosso. Eu estava longe demais pra ver o outro navio sendo atacado, me concentrei em ficar ali, num minuto conferi que Francis e Arthur haviam se afastado do caos, e no outro, eu estava no meio dele.

E era incrível estar ali. Era rápido, era forte, e havia um cheiro de sangue que me enchia os pulmões. Lovino lutava também, com muita técnica e pouca experiência, o contrário perfeito de mim. E, percebi o enorme respeito que tinha por Fernandes, quando seu Cabin boy foi derrubado no chão, prestes a ser acertado pelo marinheiro. Antônio já o havia visto, mas estava longe demais pra chegar a tempo, então... Então me movi meio irritado por ter que fazer aquilo, e com um corte horizontal e certeiro, rasguei as costas do dito atacante, jogando-o no mar. E desejei do fundo da alma que a água estivesse especialmente salgada hoje, pra que seu "machucado" se fizesse notar. Abaixei a espada um pouco, e estendi a mão para ajudar o moleque.  
-Vamos, de volta pra batalha! –Eu disse num tom sério. Mas ele não parecia estar pronto pra me obedecer, empurrando-me pra longe com raiva, me fazendo derrubar a espada.  
-Não me diga o que fazer, ruivo estúpido!  
-Só faça o que deve, sua besta!  
-Não se aproxime, comedor de criancinhas!

Certo. Esse não era um apelido muito bom. Eu só coloquei minhas mãos em torno do pescoço dele para falar sobre isso, e só apertei com força pra dar ênfase. Claro.  
-DE QUE PORRA VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, FILHO DA PUTA? REPETE AGORA, ITALIANO DE MERDA!  
E o rosto de Lovino foi ficando branco, e branco... E foi perdendo as forças pra espernear. Eu acho que o teria colocado pra dormir, se não fosse Fernandes chegar com uma espada e tentar cortar minhas mãos, num movimento tão desesperado e sem precisão que escapei facilmente, com um leve corte nos pulsos.  
-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, PATRICK? -Ele segurou Lovino perto, gritando para mim. Estavam assustados, ambos. É claro, nunca me viram ficar nervoso...  
-Você está do nosso lado, droga! Faça isso com um deles, não com o Lovino!  
-Relaxa, ele está vivo. -Eu grunhi. Os dedos buscando logo pela espada novamente. Por mais que eu quisesse matar aquele italiano estúpido, isso teria que esperar até depois. Afinal Antônio tinha razão, eu ESTAVA do lado deles. Ao menos enquanto estivesse naquele navio. De canto eu vi Francis se afastar um pouco mais, Arthur não estava mais com ele.  
Toda aquela confusão era ao mesmo tempo irritante e encantadora. Até mesmo as balas de canhão que furavam o nosso navio (Bem, o navio de Fernandes) me fascinavam. Senti vontade de fechar os olhos. Quase como reflexo eu estava de volta na bagunça de espadas e madeira quebrada. Furei direto pelo peito de um marujo, rindo pra mim mesmo, antes de girar nos calcanhares, para defender um ataque e matar outro. E outro e outro, e quantos eu pudesse alcançar. Era como se estivesse me movendo sem querer, quase magia. Por mais gay que isso soasse.  
-Patrick! -Ouvi a voz de meu irmão, e fui localizá-lo não muito longe, no leme. O garoto era um gênio. Em meio a toda aquela bagunça e ele ia mexer no leme.  
Subi já derrubando um idiota no mar, pronto pra dar um soco ou algo do gênero no pivete... Que estava fingindo até bem que sabia o que estava fazendo.  
-Nós vamos nos matar se continuarmos aqui!  
-Está brincando? Não vamos fugir de uma briga assim!  
-Não é isso! -Ele apontou as pedras em nossa frente. O idiota não estava pensando que íamos bater, estava? O vento estava pro outro lado. -Pegamos uma corrente! Estamos perto demais da praia!  
Eu quase dei um soco na cabeça dele, com um "FODA-SE" bem mandado e mais alguns insultos de graça. Mas realmente... Quando olhei uma segunda vez eu pude ver, estávamos saindo rapidamente de trás da pedra, e lá ao fundo eu pude ver a tal praia, com o porto e... Bem, muitos navios da marinha. Continuar ali era suicídio.  
-Tome. -Peguei o pulso de Arthur com mais força que necessário, entregando-lhe a espada. -Use isso se precisar. Vire o barco, com toda a força quando eu disser, me entendeu?  
Ele apenas assentiu, segurando o leme, incerto.  
-Com. Toda. A força. -ainda repeti, antes de pular de volta para perto do mastro.  
Joguei um soco forte no rosto de um idiota, puxando a corda das velas para dar um bom nó e deixá-las bem abertas.  
-Capitão! -Chamei Antonio de longe, ele ainda estava segurando Lovino com uma mão e ainda, lutando com a outra, mas precisava estar me ouvindo.- Antônio, filho da puta!  
Vi o espanhol virar o olhar pra mim, reconhecendo quem o chamava por um segundo, antes de voltar a se concentrar na luta de espadas.  
_-¿Que es ahora?_  
Ah, claro. É só ofender que ele escuta.  
-Segure-se na merda do seu navio, vamos tombar. -Já me aproximei dele, procurando Francis com o olhar.  
_-¡Prepárense, idiotas!-_O ouvi gritar, já me aproximando da cabine de navegação, onde estava o maldito francês? Puxei a porta uma vez, duas, merda de tranca do caralho que- Respirei fundo, dando um soco no vidro, abrindo um buraco grande o suficiente pra passar meu braço, tentando abrir a porta por dentro.  
Mas isso foi antes de sentir minha mão em brasa.  
-...! MERDA!  
Puxei o braço de volta, observando a marca sangrenta em minha pele, que mais parecia ter sido feita por um aquecedor de lareira. Mas afinal a porta estava aberta, Francis estava com a droga do aquecedor em mãos, segurando como se fosse a arma que salvaria sua vida.  
-Ah! _C'est toi!_  
-É, é, é. Isso mesmo, venha pra cá. -o puxei pra perto pela cintura, ignorando a dor latejante na mão enquanto me segurava com a outra em parte do navio. Juntei fôlego, e senti Francis se abraçar a mim, esperava que isso significasse qualquer coisa como "te perdôo" -ARTHUR! AGORA!

Depois disso, tudo foi muito rápido. O navio tombou quase completamente enquanto virávamos para a direita, já usando o vento a favor. Muitos marinheiros e alguns piratas desavisados caíram ao mar, enquanto o resto de nós caia no chão quando voltamos a nos equilibrar. Francis não me soltou, e nem eu a ele, nos levantando juntos, enquanto eu olhava em torno, relatando os danos.  
Antonio parecia bem, Lovino com ele, já parecendo bem melhor. Nossa tripulação era bem menor que antes, mas ainda vivos. E... O navio estava bem esburacado. Teríamos que ir direto para um porto pirata e concertar aquela droga. E Arthur...  
-Pat!  
Arthur estava bem.  
Ele veio praticamente pulando até nós, espada ainda em suas mãos (que eu cuidei de retirar com um puxão), com uma expressão perdida entre animado e preocupado.  
-Deu certo?  
-Claro! -eu TIVE que rir alto- Meus planos sempre funcionam, não é?  
Francis arrumou o cabelo com uma mão, suspirando, antes de se virar pra Antonio com um sorriso. Eu olhei-o também, mas o capitão não parecia tão animado quanto devia. Ele nos olhou com firmeza, dando um sorriso fraco pra Francis.  
-_Lo siento, amigos_... Vocês vão ter que descer no próximo porto.  
Isso foi seguido de um silêncio, que se prolongou por mais tempo que todos ali desejavam. Até que Fernandes resolveu adicionar:  
-Patrick... É uma boa pessoa, mas muito perigoso. -Ele indicou Lovino com a cabeça, quieto- Ele vai ter que ir. Se Arthur ou Francis quiserem ficar...  
Eu já planejava interferir, talvez ofender a quinta geração do espanhol e até os filhos imaginários que ele possa vir a ter com o pirralho italiano, mas antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca-  
-NÃO! Está louco? Se Patrick vai, vamos todos! -Arthur intercedeu, passando por mim e Francis para poder encarar o espanhol de frente. Ele sempre foi dessa altura...?  
...Ah, estava de botas.  
-Você não seja idiota o suficiente pra IMAGINAR nós três nos separando! Nós somos uma tripulação!-Ele completou, com ar superior e uma encarada que ele só podia ter aprendido com Lovino- E vá se foder!  
Certo. ISSO ele aprendeu comigo. Meu garoto!  
-Arthur tem razão. -Francis cruzou os braços, rindo de canto- Somos uma tripulação, _mon ami_. Vamos embora, juntos. Mas nos veremos de novo em alto mar.

Fernandes massageou as têmporas, meio rindo.  
-Está combinado, _amigos_. E se esse dia chegar, cuidarei de fazer tantos buracos no navio de vocês quanto cuidaram de fazer no meu hoje.  
Foi Arthur que concordou em nome de nós, e eu resolvi deixar isso pra lá. Principalmente porque aquilo não parecia uma ameaça, mas um acordo amigável. Um pagamento de dívida. E resolvi que fecharíamos esse acordo como homens de verdade: Bebendo. Pilhamos o navio Português, agora vazio. E bebemos todo aquele vinho pelo resto daquele dia e mais o outro, sem parar. Não era algo que eu chamaria de festejar. Mais como se estivéssemos lavando o intestino de toda aquela briga e adrenalina. Pra alguém que teve os reflexos testados em batalha só podíamos mesmo retardá-los com bastante álcool. E eu estava completamente bêbado quando apaguei.

_Entrar no navio inimigo havia sido mais fácil do que parecia, e sem muito tempo a perder, eu me apressei a procurar o que me era de direito. MEU baú. "Ah, pensei que não chegaria!" disse meu inimigo, rindo-se ao ver-me entrar em sua cabine. Aos pés dele, o meu ouro, apertado em um baú pesado e velho. O ouro que EU iria desenterrar, se aquele pirata do cacete não houvesse roubado meu mapa.  
"Obrigado por cavar por mim, eu só vim pegar o que é meu." Sorri, mostrando todos os dentes. E ele fez o mesmo. "Patrick, meu caro, nós temos uma conta pra acertar, não se lembra?"  
Arqueei uma sobrancelha, a única dívida que eu tinha com aquele cara eram um soco ou dois que havia deixado de jogar contra o rosto dele. Então ri alto, encarando-o e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. "Não te devo nada! Vamos ver o quanto vou dever quando eu sair daqui com o MEU dinheiro, e mais alguns juros, Capitão!"_

A cabeça doía quando acordei, assim como a mão, que eu não me lembrava de haver enfaixado. Mas devo admitir que me encontrar em minha cama, junto a Francis, foi extremamente bom pra um começo de dia. Ou tarde. Ou... Espera, o quanto eu havia dormido?  
Grunhi baixo enquanto me espreguiçava, estalando as costas e os ombros, e Francis levantou a cabeça também.  
-Ah, finalmente acordou..!  
Eu o olhei, sério.  
-O que quer dizer?  
-Está dormindo por quase o dia todo~ -ele riu ao fazer o comentário, como se fosse alguma piada nova- É bom ver você descansado_, mon amour_~  
Descansado, sei. Com uma ressaca do caralho, isso sim.

Aquele silêncio de fim de tarde era realmente aterrorizador. Só conseguia me mostrar quanto homens havíamos realmente perdido, e precisaríamos logo de uma nova tripulação. Bom, eu, na verdade, precisaria arrumar minha primeira tripulação. E tinha a impressão que o fato de não ser conhecido só me atrapalharia. Já me haviam dito que a reputação de um capitão era tudo que o mantinha no posto. Mas daria um jeito. Ir a bares, entrar em brigas e conhecer gente fiel. Se é que um pirata podia ser fiel.  
-Antônio disse que chegamos ao porto mais próximo esta madrugada.  
Francis interrompeu meus pensamentos, escovando o cabelo com os dedos.  
-Disse que de lá nós nos viramos.  
-Não vai ser fácil. –Eu murmurei, pensativo, e Francis riu, me olhando.  
-E você lá gosta do que vem fácil? Patrick, por favor, dá pra ver sua animação no olhar!

Minha animação...? É verdade, eu mal havia notado, mas estava sim, muito animado com aquilo. Eu já havia dado o primeiro passo e me tornado um pirata. Agora estava dando o segundo. E eu estava sim, estava animado. Animado com o que poderia ou não estar por acontecer, rindo-me:  
-Vamos arrumar uma garrafa de vinho.


End file.
